ToraChiFenDora
by Corration
Summary: Ami gets wind of an old someone to get in touch with her once again, but she does not want to do anything with him. Fearing the status that can be harmed if she were to handle the situation alone, she devises a plan with Ryuuji and Taiga to make him leave her alone for good. However, she and Taiga battles within themselves.
1. Chapter 1

It had reached noon once again at the school. A short, black haired student with eyes of a delinquent strolled out of his classroom to get a drink from the nearby vending machines located next to the indoor staircase. The seventeen year old boy clothed in a black Gakuran uniform dug into his right pocket for his loose chain. Once he approached the machine, a voice called for him.

"Hi Takasu."

The tall, black-eyed student looked down to see one of his latest friends, Ami. Ami had transferred to his high school a few months back due to a stalker. With the situation under control, she had no reason as to stay in his high school, yet she was still here. Originally, she was a photo-shoot model, but she decided to take a break. Ami was a violet-eyed girl with blue hair with a slim figure and light skin. Her school uniform was a female Gakuran outfit; a blue skirt that almost reached her knees, a red Gakuran coat, a white undershirt, a black tie, and brown shoes. Ryuujji looked down at her as she sat in-between two vending machines, drinking some canned juice.

"Hey Kawashima."

Ryuuji selected his drink and grabbed hold of it. He popped the lid open and took a sip out of it.

"Is something the matter?"

Ami's happy expression slightly saddened. She took another sip out of her juice.

"It's nothing important."

"Oh?"

Ryuuji took another gulp.

"You know, I haven't seen you in this spot for a while. You're usually with your friends."

Silence came from Ami. Ryuuji sighed.

"Geez, sometimes, you do act like a child, not telling anyone what's wrong."

Ami smiled a little bit.

"That's why I like you," she whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

Ami faced Ryuuji.

"I can't really talk about it here. Um… Could I go over to your house to explain things."

"Mm? Why can't you tell me now?"

"Someone might hear, and word will spread. If that happens…"

Ami bit her lip. Ryuuji was taken aback by her expression. The one time he saw fear in Ami's eyes was when they faced the stalker situation. There was no doubt that it was troublesome, and it seemed she could not handle it. He smiled at her.

"Okay. You should come by at six thirty. That;s when dinner is set."

Ami's eyes widened.

"You're inviting me to dinner?"

"Well, by the time I go home, I will be making dinner, so to talk, I think dinnertime will be better."

Ami smiled.

"Okay. I promise I won't be late."

"Then I'll see ya."

"Yeah."

Ryuuji started to walk back to the classroom. Ami just stayed where she seated herself and looked at her juice can. She looked at the ingredient list of the juice, but her mind did not process the information.

No. I-I messed up. I was going to handle this, but it slipped out. Takasu, how could I ask you when I told myself not to get involved? …But…part of me wants this.

Ami stood up and headed back to class with a smile.

* * *

Ryuuji, along with Taiga, had returned from shopping for food. As always, Ryuuji was in the small kitchen of the poor apartment as Taiga was in the living room next to the kitchen. The whole apartment itself was old and built like a traditional Japanese home. It had wooden paneled sliding doors, green floors in rooms meant for comfort, and wooden floors in the kitchen and bathroom. The apartment was a two-room apartment, but the biggest room was the living room. The living room had a green floor, a small table, cushions for sitting, a television, and a bird cage where a parakeet named Inko-chan lived in. It also had a big glass sliding door where one could go out into the wooden balcony and literally knock on Taiga's window of the apartment complex she lived in.

Speaking of Taiga, she was best described as a doll. She was the smallest in the school, with the ferocity of a tiger. Her very long hair that reached her calves was honey blonde color, and she had maroon purple eyes. Not only was she short, but she was also flat-chested and did not like that fact, even though she was very cute. Her skin was fair, and though her appearance came as a little girl, she could pack a powerful punch. She wore her school shirt, which reached her knees, and a short-sleeved, white blouse that she was too lazy tuck in. She sighed.

"Ryuuji," moaned Taigi. "I'm hungry."

"It's almost ready."

Taigia sighed.

"Besides, why did we have to go to the store? We have enough food for three of us."

"Well, you're right about that. I just didn't think that Yasuko had to go in early for work."

"Then it's the two of us, yet you're still taking long."

Taiga, who was seated near the table, spread her upper body across the short-pegged table.

"It's better be pork for keeping me this hungry."

"I told you that we already had pork twice this week. I'm just making some rice and curry. Besides, it's still three people."

Taiga pulled herself up from the table and looked at Ryuuji curiously.

"There're three of us?"

Soon, there was a knock on the door. Taiga looked at Ryuuji, who had a smile on his face. Curiosity got the best of her. She got to her feet and walked towards the kitchen as Ryuuji called out, saying that the person was welcomed in. The door opened to reveal a smiling Ami. Taiga narrowed her eyes and pointed at Ami furiously.

"EH! W-What is Stupid Chihuahua doing here?"

"Hi Taiga. Still getting spoon-feed by Tasaku I see."

"Sh-shut up," she said, blushing in embarrassment. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Takasu invited me."

Taiga sharply turned over at Ryuuji and grinded her teeth at him. Her face stood in shock as the aura from Taiga sent chills down his spine. After an awkward moment of silent, Ryuuji tried to explain himself.

"Well, you see-"

"Oh, my. Is that curry?"

Ami quickly took of her shoes at the entrance and walked to the stove to see the boiling curry. She smiled.

"I hope it isn't spicy this time," she smirked as she faced Ryuuji.

Ryuuji looked at the pan and then at Ami and then at Taiga and then back at the pan.

"Oh, it's almost done. Um, Taiga, could you get the drinks ready?"

"Oi. Stupid, Chihuahua, come help me."

Ami nodded, and the two girls prepared the drinks and silverware as Ryuuji began serving three bowls with curry and rice.

* * *

"Did you locate Kawashima?"

"Yes, Sir. We received information that she does attend Ohashi High School."

The man leaned back in his comfy chair as his butler waited for his orders.

"Good. I'll just happen to meet her along the way."

He grinned wickedly.

"Kawashima, you will not make a fool out of me this time."

* * *

Ami refilled her cup with sweetened tea and set the pot of tea down. Taiga looked at her and then back at Ryuuji. Ryujji, who sat across from Taiga and Ami along the other side of the table, started to think on what to say without asking Ami what she needed to talk about.

"So, how is it?"

Ami faced him and smiled.

"It's good. Really good."

She looked at Taiga, who sat towards her right side.

"Wow, Taiga. No wonder you come here for food."

Taiga and Ryuuji blushed since the way she said it made it seem they were together.

"I-It's not like that. I was fine with cup noodles and take-out until Ryuuji said I shouldn't eat like that."

"Hey," said Ryuuji as his blushed had faded away, "those things are bad if you eat too much."

"Taiga, you shouldn't get mad. I think it's nice."

Taiga looked down, flustered. After she relaxed a bit, she spoke.

"Hey, Ryuuji,' she said in a settled voice. "Why did you invite her anyway?"

Ryuuji finished chewing his food and swallowed. He faced Ami.

"Kawashima, you wanted to talk about something?"

Ami slightly tilted her head down and grew nervous.

"Oh, yeah. That."

She looked up at Ryuuji.

"I was hoping to talk to you alone, but it isn't bad that Taiga's here too."

"What did you want to talk to him about one-on-one?" asked Taiga.

"Well…um… Takasu?"

Ryuuji gulped as his face reddened a bit. Ami's voice had grown nervous. That much he noticed, which meant that whatever she was going to say was important. Overall, he felt like something was troubling her. It was just that he could not pinpoint on what it was unless she told him. That was the whole reason why he invited her over. Like his friend Yusaku said, Ami would only reveal her true self to them. That meant the Ami could tell Ryuuji or Taiga what was wrong without lying about the situation.

"I'm sorry, Taiga. I need to borrow Takasu for a while."

Ami paused for little bit and heaved.

"I need him to be my boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ehhhh?" Ryuuji and Taiga expressed at the same time.

They both faced Ami. She calmly took a sip from her cup of lemonade and set the cup down. She faced them with a serious expression.

"W-W-Why d-d-do you n-n-need Ryuuji to be you b-b-boyfriend?" stuttered Taiga.

Ami pressed a finger on her lips, thinking carelessly, and then she clapped her hands together with a glowing smiling.

"Wouldn't it be fun? Takasu?"

Ryuuju blushed as Taiga looked back and forth at both of them, getting a bit annoyed and jealous by Ami's request. Ami's smile soon faded as she put her arms down. She looked down at her cup.

"To be honest, I don't think I can handle this situation by myself anymore."

Taiga's and Ryuuji's expressions settled, and they looked at Ami curiously.

"What situation?" wondered Ryuuji.

Ami sighed and faced them.

"Well… It seems that fans that become stalkers aren't my only problems. Even photographers or people on set could be weird too."

Ami picked up her cup of lemonade again, but she did not take a drink from it. Instead, she just looked at her reflection from the liquid surface.

"Even on set on my photo session, I had suitors too. They would get me food, flowers, clothes, and other gifts in order to go out with me. I had to always tell the hound dogs to stay away, revealing my real personality in hopes of scaring them off. It did work, but there was one man who did not. I was stunned as to why. At first, I thought I found a person who accepted who I was, but truth be told, he saw me just outside. We talked, but our conversations lagged and became a nuisance to him. We walked together during our breaks, but we didn't enjoy our time. We held hands, but his hands were coarse and unwelcoming. It only lasted for a week when I felt that this arrangement was wrong. I made a mistake by jumping into too early into a relationship, because I thought he understood me... But he didn't. He only said he liked my real personality, because he only cared that he was dating me, getting fame from it. After dinner one night, we were walking to the bus. I thought it would be a good time to tell him that I wanted to break up. Soon, I found myself pinned to a wall in a dark alley. He yelled at me, saying I was his. He then moved in closer to kiss me. I managed to free myself by kicking him and ran as fast as I could home. I was so scared that I told my agent to fire him. The next day, I saw him. He acted like nothing happened, and I asked my agent why he was still here. My agent said it was stupid to fire someone at his degree level. He was basically one of the top hardest workers in the business. Before I could argue, we started shooting. He and I spoke nothing during the entire time at work. Then, as I was getting ready to go home, he confronted me in my room, barging in. I told him to leave, but he ended up confessing his love for me. I quickly rejected and was about to go home, when he grabbed me and shoved me to a corner. He cried for a moment, saying why I rejected him, but then his eyes…"

Ami's hands began to tremble.

"His eyes turned into frustration and anger. He slapped me, grabbed some nearby clothing, and wrapped my mouth shut and bounded my hands and legs. He kept on saying that he loved me and only me and me rejecting him was the worst thing that could happen to him. He also said that he would be the first to defile my lips so that every man would know that he kissed me first and that my first man would always be him. If my agent hadn't open the door and screamed for help, he would've kissed me."

Ryuuji and Taiga looked at each other as tears dropped down from Ami's eyes. Ryuuji looked back at Ami.

"But that happened in the past. What does me being your boyfriend have anything to do about it?"

"As I talked to my parents to describe my week here, they told me that they got a note in the mail, saying that someone would find me. They had mentioned it to the police, but with no name or return address on the note, it was impossible to track from who it was. I knew in my mind who, and I tried to explain to them, but they said it was very unlikely since the boy moved to the other side of Japan after he was fired. After one year, he put that note, saying he would find me. I don't get it. He used to be a nice man."

Ryuuji thought about it and sighed.

"People want fame so bad."

Ami faced him with a confused look.

"Eh?"

"Well, when he was with you, he was getting more attention than without you."

"I guess. But does fame really do that?"

"You shouldn't be talking," Taiga said in a serious tone. "Out of all people, you should know. You are an angel to other people, but when someone gets to know you, you reveal your true colors."

Ami clenched her right fist and was about to retort when she found Taiga's words to be true. Ryuuji saw Ami's saddened expression, and he quickly turned to Taiga.

"That was a bit harsh, Taiga. You should-"

"She's right."

Ryuuji faced Ami.

"Taiga's right. I fancy this mask to make everyone see this false model angel I am, but I'm a cold person when no one looks. I bet this was the same on his case. When we were surrounded by people, he expressed happiness and joy. When it was just the two of us, he was somewhat cold and unwelcoming."

Taiga's smugly looked away from them, crossing her arms.

"But why do you need Ryuuji to be your boyfriend?"

She then whispered, "I mean, we could help you out by telling him off and leaving you alone."

Ami and Ryuuji looked over at Taiga. Feeling their stares, Taigia looked at them, blushing in embarrassment. However, she managed to keep her cool.

"Just answer the question, Stupid Chihuahua."

Ami smiled for a little bit, thanking Taiga in her head, and soon changed her facial expression in a more serious one.

"Even though the day he tied me up was frightening, he told me that he wanted me to be the first. He wanted my first hug from him, my first kiss from him, my first love declaration to him, and probably…"

Ami closed her eyes in embarrassment, and her face reddened.

"He just wanted to get me first, so he could be famous!"

Ami calmed down and opened her eyes. A small blush remained on her face.

"If he just hears that I am with another boy, and we shared our first…then maybe, he will stop."

Ryuuj blushed as he still faced Ami's blushed face. It was cute to him.

"So you hope that if I'm your…boy-oy-f-friend…then this guy will go away?"

Ami nodded nervously. Ryuuji glanced over at Taiga and sighed. He wanted to help Ami, but he did not want to jump in without Taiga's acknowledgement. It would make things awkward between them if he said yes instantly.

"Taiga, do you have anything to say?"

Taiga looked down at her knees, thinking on what to say. It would be easier to just protect Ami from the creep by beating him up. However, that might cause more trouble than help. She lifted her head and saw Ami's pleading eyes. She slightly narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"Just one day, right, Stupid Chihuahua?"

Ami nodded.

"My plan is to find out where he lives, arrange with him to meet on one Sunday, and introduce Ryuuji as my boyfriend, explaining we expressed our love to each other and kissed. After he sees that he can't get as famous anymore, he'll leave me alone."

"A Sunday?" wondered Ryuuji in astonishment. "But if he lives on the other side of Japan, how can we return home in time for school?"

"Then I'm move it to Saturday and rent a hotel to sleep in," Ami said with a wide smile.

Ryuuji blushed as Taiga's skin flustered in red.

"W-WH-WHAT-AT! You-ou-ou an-and Ryuu-j-j-ji in-n a r-room to-to-to-together for the n-n-ni-night! Th-that's t-t-two d-d-days too!"

Ami chuckled a little and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"I'm just kidding."

"STUPDI CHIHAUHUA! D-DON-DON'T M-M-MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME-E!"

Ami turned back at Ryuuji.

"So Ryuuji? Will you help me?"

Ryuuji nodded, "Yes."

Taiga looked back at Ryuuji and silently pouted. In her mind though, she praised Ryuuji for his kindness.

* * *

The next day in class, the bell was about to ring to dismiss the students from homeroom so that they could go home. The classroom was a typical Japanese classroom with bulletin boards and posters decorating the walls, giant windows to see the entire schoolyard, a big blackboard in the front of the class, a teacher's podium, and student desks that were perfectly aligned with each other. Ryuuji sat in the middle of the class room and close to the window. Ami sat three seats behind Ryuuji, meaning she too was next to the window. Taiga sat two columns of desks from Ryuuji and two seats behind his row. The rest of the desks were filled with classmates, including Taiga's best friend and Ryuuji's best friend. The teacher, a twenty-nine year old brunette with fair skin and curly, brown hair, finished writing the homework reminders.

"So, all homework is due next Friday. This gives you at least two weeks to complete the packets in the four subjects we focused on last week. Throughout this week, we will also cover materials that you have to solve in your packets."

She looked at the time to see there was only ten minutes of class left.

"So, any questions?" she asked with a smile.

Koji; a skinny male student with short, blue hair and was currently described as the class idiot; raised his hand.

"Yes, Haruta?"

"I just want to make sure it's your birthday tomorrow so I can get a gift."

The teacher named Yuri Koigakubo faked a smile as a small sweat drop appeared next to her right eye.

"Ye-yes. Yes it is."

"Good. That way, I can show up with a gift that suits your age."

"M-my a-age," she stuttered politely.

"Sure. It's so I can be different than the students who give you flowers and chocolate."

"Oh. Don't be so adventurous with your gift. It's find if you give me those things. I will appreciate them."

"Mmm," Koji thought, disregarding what his teacher said, "I can ask around what thir-"

Everyone heard the chalk in Yuri's hand snap. The class was taken back by the aura their teacher produced. She thought to herself, thinking of a way to keep the students' minds occupied and forgetting her age. She soon thought of something. It was an announcement that she herself was confused on when she heard it. She was going to wait to tell the class at the end of the week, but them forgetting about her age and birthday was more important. She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me. By Monday, we will have a new student."

"Oh?" some of the class chorused in excitement.

"Yes. I haven't been given his name or appearance, but he's coming from Nagoya area and used to work on photo studios. Kawashima, you might know him."

Ami's eyes widened.

"The director for transfer students said this student might've worked in the same set as you."

Yuri smiled.

"I bet he will feel more welcomed if you mention that."

The bell rung, and some of the students and Yuri rushed out of the classroom. Ryuuji packed his bag and left his desk to the door. As he walked by Ami, who was surrounded by her friends, he noticed something. Her eyes were filled with despair.

* * *

**A/N: Hi readers out there. Thank you for reading this story, since it is my first take in the universe of ToraDora!. I might have been a bit sloppy as to why Ami's past "boyfriend" is out for her, but leaving it like this adds to the curiosity of the past. If you feel that the plot might be predictable or the development of this story feels like "Oh. It's that _kind _of story", I urge you to continue to at least Chapter 6 when I upload it. This story will be 9-12 chapters long, I think. Thank you for taking time to read my entry in the ToraDora! section.**


	3. Chapter 3

"That was sooooo boring, Ryuuji."

"I'm pretty sure that if you had gone home, you would've not done that much."

Taiga bashfully looked down.

"I…guess."

Taiga and Ryuuji were both walking home from the school's library. They had spent doing some of the homework assignments that were due next week. It was Ryuuji who felt like a head-start on homework would be good, since a quarter of the material was on things they were going to learn this week. When time becomes a factor, it was better to trip towards the end of an assignment than the beginning. Although Taiga objected to early homework at first, Ryuuji had bargained with her.

"So, you're going to make pork and beans tonight?"

Though Ryuuji did not like the idea of having a lot of meat during one meal, it was the only way to get Taiga focused on the assignments. Ryuuji gently petted her head.

"You eat way too much meat."

Taiga pouted and shook her head to get Ryuuji's hand off of it.

"But you promised."

"Right, right."

"Oh. I want cheese on my pork. Just a little."

"Alright then."

To get from the school to Ryuuji's house, one of the sites they had to go through was a small park. The park covered about two squared miles. It had only one main sidewalk, a few benches, some trees, grass, and a small playground with a jungle gym, merry-go-round, and swings. Since it was a weekday, people at the park were just walking through it to get to their destination. Ryuuji and Taiga only walked by two people before nearing the playground.

"So, Taigia, about Kawashima's request…um…"

"What about it? Stupid Chihuahua only said it to be one day. If it's to help, then I could let you go for at least one day to help her."

Ryuuji widened his eyes and stared at Taiga. Feeling his stare, Taiga exasperatedly looked at him.

"What?"

Ryuuji smiled, making Taiga blush and look down.

"You're…creepy, Ryuuji."

"Thank you, Taiga."

Taiga looked up at Ryuuji.

"F-For what? I just-"

Suddenly, Taiga stopped. Ryuuji stopped moments after her, confused by her action. He faced where she was facing and saw the playground. As a typical school day, there were no kids, but there was a lone high school student gently being rocked back and forth on a swing. Ryuuji and Taiga quickly determined who it was.

"Kawashima?"

Hearing her name, she looked around and saw Taiga and Ryuuji facing her. Ryuuji then noticed that her eyes had not changed ever since he last saw her when he left the classroom. Ami faked a small smile and looked down at the the playground. Feeling bad, Ryuuji walked up to her. Taiga followed.

"Kawashima, are you okay?"

Ami did not respond. Taiga squatted down and got close to her face.

"Hey Stupid Chihuahua."

Ami gritted her teeth and yelled.

"Get out of my face, Flat-Breast!"

Shocked by her words, Taiga jumped to her feet and clenched her fists.

"I-I don't know what's wrong, but…but… Don't call me flat!"

"Taiga, calm down."

"If she's not talking to us, I don't see the point staying her. I got more important things to worry about, like dinner and stuff."

Taiga started to storm off, but she was soon stopped as Ami grabbed her wrist. Taiga and Ryuuji looked at Ami as she let go of Taiga. Ami's mouth trembled as she spoke.

"Please, I'm sorry, I still...need help."

"I don't get you," said Taiga. "Making fun of me and then begging. Are you in that mont-"

"No," Ami quickly affirmed in embarrassment and faced Taiga. "It's not that?"

"Then what is it?"

Ryuuji thought, taking all what had happened from Ami's request to the moment in time. He focused on the events of what happened today. As far as he knew, Ami was her usual self today. Her expression had been happy throughout the day…until their teacher had told them about the transfer student. Miss Koigakubo had even mentioned that Ami might know the transfer student since he worked on set. He soon come to realization on what was going on.

"You're worried that the transfer student will be him."

Ami turned from Taiga and faced Ryuuji. She slightly smiled, but she soon dropped it. Ryuuji saw the chain of the swing shook slightly as Ami gripped it.

"Yeah. He…found me, I guess."

Tears soon dropped from her eyes.

"It's no coincidence the transfer student worked in photo sessions before. Most of the world doesn't know where I go to school. Most of the world doesn't know my split personality. Most of the world treats me as a star or friend. But he doesn't. When he sent that note to my parents' house, I had a feeling that he would find me soon. I wanted to find him first to prevent him from finding me, but it seems that I was too slow. Now, he's coming here."

"What about if we can find him by this weekend and then go with the plan?" asked Ryuuji.

"That won't do. If it was summer break, then we maybe have time. We got too much this week to do besides looking where he leaves. Even if I do know his name, he might have changed it. Even if I do know his address, it might be fake. Even if I tell him by email to meet me somewhere local, it doesn't change the fact that he is transferring to our school."

"You really thought this through," commented an impressed Ryuuji.

"Yeah," Ami whispered.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Taiga. "There has to be a new plan."

"Well," started Ami, forming a blush, "not really."

Ryuuji and Taiga looked at her with wondering expressions.

"Takasu can still pretend to be my boyfriend, but…uh…we just have to convince the class for the time being."

"EEEHHHHHHHH?" Taiga and Ryuuji both chorused.

Ami smiled and closed her eyes in a happy, yet worried expression.

"Well, if we tell him we're a couple, he might question the whole class about us. Then, the plan fails."

"That's true," Ryuuji commented. "When he transfers to our school and we start being together, the class will be confused about it and question our relationship."

Ami twiddled with her fingers, blushing lightly.

"I was thinking that we could start tomorrow and continue until he just leaves."

"Hey Stupid Chihuahua! You said that you needed only one day, not a week or more!"

"But we need to change my plan. It's not my fault he's transferring."

"But we're not sure if it is him."

"I'm pretty sure it is. Taiga, I just have this feeling that it is him. Besides, if I think it isn't and become unprepared and then he shows up, I'm… I lost. I don't want that, so I'm not taking any chances. Please, let me borrow Takasu."

"Since when have I become an item?" wondered Ryuuji sarcastically with his eyes half-closed.

"Fine!" Taiga pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, and don't worry. He's in good care."

"Ha! I'm not worried about a dog in heat with my dog."

Ryujji grunted.

"Oh," expressed Ami to Taiga as she stood from the swing. "And don't be jealous."

"Wh-Why wo-would I b-be je-je-jealous?"

"You know," began Ami and leaned closer to Ryuuji, "if we cuddle and stuff."

"Like I care about that stuff!"

Ryuuji's face dropped in nervousness as Taiga clenched her fists and stormed off of the playground.

"Taiga!" a worried Ryujji called out to her.

With no response from her, he sighed. He looked back at Ami and pardoned himself.

"Excuse me, Kawashima."

Ryuuji turned around and started to run to catch up with Taiga.

"Hey, Takasu! Meet me here tomorrow morning before school."

She saw Ryujji wave at her, acknowledging her request. Ami smiled as Ryuuji disappeared from her sight. Her heart filled with hope, and she started to walk home with a satisfied look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Isn't this a little close, Kawashima?"

"Well, we are together. We need to convince our classmates, and this is the fastest way."

The trio had just entered their high school grounds early in the morning. Ryuuji and Ami were next to each other, arm-in-arm with Ami leaning close to him. Taiga, the palm-top tiger, was closely behind them, secretly clenching her fists. As the trio walked, the crowd of students around them stopped and stared at them.

"Hey, isn't that Kawashima?"

"You mean that model? Yep, that's her."

"What is Kawashima doing with that guy?"

"Are they together?"

"It seems that way."

"Isn't that Takasu?"

"Why is Kawahima dating that delinquent?"

"Maybe that guy forced her."

"Poor Kawashima. Being forced against her will by that guy."

"He's unfit."

"He's a scum."

"I don't care if he's a delinquent. I'll take him on to save Kawashima."

"Me too."

"Oi!"

Ryuuji half-closed his eyes and sighed.

"I feel like this isn't going to work out, Kawashima," Ruuji whispered to Ami.

"Well, everyone will understand once we explain."

Taking up the rear was Taiga, constantly eyeing Ryuuji. Her mouth was close, but her teeth clenched together as her arms were crossed.

"Stupid Chihauhau's too close. And Ryuuji... He better not be smiling or else."

They entered the school building and changed their shoes. They proceeded to their classroom, passing by stunned, amazed, or foul-mouthed students. They finally entered the classroom.

Ryuuji knew this would happen. As they walked in, he felt the stares of his fellow classmates and soon heard the whispers again.

"What!?"

"Is that Takasu and Kawashima?"

"No way."

"Are they dating?"

"No fair."

"This is wrong. How is Takasu so close and Kawashima is smiling?"

At least these comments are not that harsh, thought a nervous Ryuuji.

Ami lead Ryuuji to face the class as they stood in front of the room. Taiga , knowing she was in the way, made her way to her desk and sat down, looking away from them. Ryuuji did notice her for a bit moment, but his eyes wondered off towards his best friend and then to Taiga's best friend. He smiled nervously.

"Hey Takasu, what's the big deal? Why are you with Kawashima?"

"Yeah!" chorused some of the frustrated boys.

"Well, um..."

"Aren't you a bit nervous?"

Ryuuji followed to where the sweet voice came from and faced Ami. She smiled at him and winked. He formed a crooked smile and looked back at his classmates. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, um, Kawa...Ami and I are dating."

"EEEEHHHHHHHH!"

As his classmates talked back to him, he focused on one thing: what he said. He knew that if he would use Ami's last name that people might wonder why he addressed her as 'Kawashima' when they had their arms wrapped together and were going out. Ryuuji consciously looked around, seeing the results of his actions. His face grew nervous as he saw Taiga sending him a death glare and Ami looking down and blushing.

"Well, um-"

"Okay class. Class will begin."

The students faced the entrance of the classroom to see the Yuri entering the room. The teacher faced Ami and Ryuuji and noticed their hand together. She smiled.

"Ah. Young love. So strong...and then it's suddenly gone."

Ami and Ryuuji nervously smiled.

"Go take your seats."

Ryuuji let go of Ami's hand and faced her. He leaned over to her and spoke so lowly that she could only hear.

"I guess we convinced everyone."

He soon noticed her cheeks turn light red. Wordlessly, she nodded and walked to her seat. Ryuuji was confused by her actions and sat at his desk. Lecture began underway, but for three students, their minds were on different things.

* * *

Taiga and Kawashima seems to take things too seriously. Taiga has been mad at me all day. Even at dinner, she was irritated. I don't get why. She heard the plan and knows Kawashima and I are acting. Even Kawashima is taking it a little far. It's convincing people into thinking we're an actual couple, but she's leaning on my shoulders and stuff. I mean I don't mind, but this is just the first day. People might get the wrong impression. We weren't dating yesterday and now we're a couple the next. It would seem suspicious to me too. Still... I shouldn't have said her first name. I should apologize to her.

* * *

My heart is beating so fast. It didn't beat as fast when I was held him or was close to him this morning, but...he said my name. If Takasu and I were... No. Even though I want this, it's just an act. It will end when that guy sees us and leaves me alone. I also made a promise not to get involved. This will last until I am free, and everything will go back to normal, I hope. I just wonder if after this, Ryuuji will treat me a little different though. I mean I held his hand and stuff.. Plus...he said my name.

* * *

Stupidchi. Stupidchi, Stupidchi! So close to the stupid dog! Their arms touching...and, and...Ryuuji saying her...her name. Stupid dog! Bah! I know the plan, but...this is happening too fast. I just need to talk to Stupid Chihuahua about her closeness to that horny dog. Also... THAT IDOIT RYUUJI BETTER MAKE ME SOYBEANS FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!

* * *

Lunch came slower than expected. The students accommodated themselves with their peers to eat cold lunches. Of course, people came up to the couple and started to ask questions, but Taiga soon broke it up.

The couple soon found comfort as they sat down with their friends. It was either lucky or unfortunate that the clubs were having meetings. The reason being was that Taiga's best friend, Minori, was part of the softball club, and Ryuuji's best friend, Yusaku, was part of student council. Minori and Yusaku were friends and hung out with Taiga, Ami, and Ryuuji. Ryuuji was hoping to talk to both of them before class started, but the teacher and crowd of students prevented it. With the clubs having meetings during lunch, it also made it hard to talk to them properly. For the lunch period, the trio would be accompanied by Ami's friends, Maya and Nanako as they ate.

"So Takasu," spoke Nanako, a fair skinned girl, with long, purple hair that was straight, "did you just started dating Ami yesterday or was it in secret?"

Ryuuji cleared his throat, thinking on how to respond. There were two choices and both may result badly. He decided to just combine the two and hopefully this action would not result in bad accusation like saying it was a forced relationship or something.

"Well, Ami and I were always in good terms with each other. I just asked if she wanted to be more than friends, and she said yes."

"So it was you who confessed your love to her?"

Ryuuji looked down and blushed. Ami looked at him and knew that it would be hard to answer. She unnoticeably sighed and faced her friend with a smile.

"Yes, he did. I was so happy that he did and I stood there as I accepted his embrace."

"So where did he confess?" asked Maya, a fir skinned girl with long, orange hair and reddish-brown eyes. Ryuuji felt that this girl was annoyed by him and Ami becoming a couple.

"In a park," Ryuuji half-lied.

"Next to a pond that reflected the light of the moon," Ami added.

Ryuuji looked at Ami very concerned. He saw her smiling and then looked up at her friends. He swore to himself that he could see stars sparkling in Ami's friends' eyes. He just nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck, kind of embarrassed.

"I-it's still embarrassing to tell since it's the first day everyone knows about it."

Taiga finished swallowing the last of her meat and leaned back in her chair.

"I knew about it yesterday."

Everyone turned towards her, each expressing a different face. Ryuuji nervously smiled at her as Ami coldly stared at her, wondering what the tiger would say. Both of Ami's friends had the same expression written on their face: excitement. Maya was the first one to speak.

"Did they tell you yesterday, Aisaka?"

"No," answered Taiga smugly, "I saw them."

Ryuuji could hear the string of peace snap between Ami and Taiga.

"Ami got it backwards. It was she that confessed her love to Ryuuji. Ryuuji and Ami were always good friends, but it was Ami who would do anything to be with Ryuuji. We were all hanging out, but Ami dragged Ryuuji somewhere else, leaving me at the coffee shop. When I went to go look for them, Ami was saying she loved Ryuuji and stuff like that. To me, it was rude to just leave me there and then confessing her love out. Ami's probably just one of those people that when she wants something, she'll throw everyone around her away to get it."

Ryuuji soon felt the heat radiating off of Ami and moved a tiny bit away from her. Ami, keeping her smiling face, spoke as she forgot something.

"Oh. I'm a bit parched. Taiga, would you like to walk with me to the vending machines?"

Taiga looked at Ami and nodded. This was the opportunity to talk to the dog in heat. The two girls got out of their chairs. Ami smiled at Ryuuji and soon left the classroom with Taiga. Ryuuji had watched them leave and faced the two girls. He put on a grin, knowing in the back of his mind that there would be a fire soon.

As they walked to the vending machines, Taiga and Ami said nothing to each other. Yet, both had on faces of frustration. The two girls neared the vending machines, which were near the staircase going down to the below floor only. Ami put some yen coins in vending machine and selected two canned juices. Wordlessly, she tossed one to Taiga. Taiga caught it and looked at the label.

"Oi. Stupid Chihauhau. I don't like this."

"I'm not buying you a different one,"

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"This is carbonated, right?" Taiga asked Ami.

Ami nodded and took a sip of her juice. She then looked at Taiga.

"Why-"

Ami could not finish her question as pressurized juice splashed on her face, making it sticky.

"Oops," said Taiga casually. "This one was probably defected or something."

Taiga took a sip from the can as she kept one eyes on Ami. She let out a sigh of refreshness and faced Ami. Ami gritted her teeth at Taiga and narrowed her eyes.

"What was that for, Taiga! Even that lie you told my friends! You made me look like a fool!"

"Lie? You shouldn't be talking. That fantasy crap you told your friends was just pathetic."

Taiga turned around, her back facing Ami. She looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at Ami.

"You better come over for dinner. We have some things to talk about this dumb, fake arrangement."

With that said, sparring the details of anger, a cocky Taiga left for the classroom as Ami stormed off to the restroom to wash her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT THE HELL, STUPIDCHI!"

"I can say the same! You embarrassed me in front of my friends."

"Ha! You're embarrassing yourself. Making this fake relationship. Dating Ryjuui."

Ryuuji set the bowl of miso soup in front of Taiga.

"So I'm embarrassing now," sighed Ryuuji.

Ryuuji, Taiga, and Ami had met up at Ryuuji's house for this emergency meeting. Ryuuji had made miso soup and some rice for their meeting. By doing this, he hoped the cat fight would be just verbal abuse rather than physical. Ryuuji served himself and sat down on his knees to eat. He sat on the long side of the coffee table as Taiga and Ami sat at the short sides of the table, facing each other. He clapped his hands and slightly bowed his head. The girls also did this out of respect.

"Thanks for the food," they chorused.

Ami and Ryuuji soon started attacking the miso soup. taiga looked down at the miso soup as her eye twitch.

"Hey, Ryuuji. Why are we having miso soup?"

"Eh?" wondered Ryuuji.

"I just find it weird," said Taiga coldly. "We are having miso soup for dinner, and Stupidchi's favorite food is miso soup."

"Oh," Ryuuji realized. "This was on sale."

"Oh, really."

"Yes."

"My, Takasu," addressed Ami. "This is one of the best miso soups I've ever tasted."

Ryuuji turned towards Ami with a delighted face.

"Really?"

Ami nodded.

"Mm... Could you make my lunch for me?"

"What?"

Ami chuckled.

"Just kidding. I can take care of my own lunch."

"I think you mean the convenient store will make lunches for you," said Taiga arrogantly.

"Hey, I make food from time to time."

Ami looked down at her bowl of soup and frowned. Ryuuji, concerned as a friend, looked at Ami with a sincere face.

"Ami, do you know how to cook?"

Ami blushed in embarrassment.

"I…I can c-cook," she said proudly. "I-I'm not li-like Taiga."

"Eh?" Taiga expressed with a confused face.

Ami's worried expression quickly was replaced by her smug look.

"I mean with Ryuuji making you breakfast, lunch, and dinner… You know, it just seems you can't cook."

"W-Wh-Whatever, Stupidchi. I can c-cook… I-It… It's because as my dog, I served Ryuuji for many years, so now he has to serve me for many years."

"Many years?" Ami smirked. "Are you saying Takasu's going to be at your side for that long?"

Taiga took a moment to reflect on her words. Her face quickly turned in a tomato as she looked down at the ground. She stood there silently until she found the strength to speak.

"O-Of course not," she stated calmly, still embarrassed.

"Then you don't mind if-"

Taiga's fists slammed on the table.

"I do mind. A stupid Chihuahua like you has no authority over Ryuuji, my dog."

Ryuuji gently placed the palm of his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"This isn't a friendly dinner anymore."

"Keh. Never was to begin with. In fact, I shouldn't have agreed to help you, Stupidchi."

"What?" wondered Ami half-heartedly.

"The reason why I wanted to help you was because you seemed terrified by this guy. It looked like even more than the stalker. But now you're taking it too far."

"I have to. I have to take it far."

Ami clenched her fists as her voice started to shake.

"He will come soon and then just… He'll ruin me! He'll ruin me. Not only do I have to convince him, but I have to convince the class as soon as possible. It may seem I'm having fun doing it, but I'm stressing out. To make people believe we are a lovey-dovey couple within a week is just too much stress. I'm just doing…"

Tears started to drop onto the table.

"I'm just doing the best I can."

Taiga looked at Ami, confused how to respond. She looked over at Ryuuji and saw him warmly smile.

"Ryuuji…" she whispered.

"Kawashima?"

Ami glanced up at Ryuuji with watery eyes.

"Listen, today was the first day, and I think it was like you were trying too hard. You were very clingy."

"What are you saying?" wondered an irritated Ami.

"Nothing of the sort. Just listen. You are going to be an actress, right? Just think of a mature couple. If someone knew we were a mature couple, it would tell them we have been together for a long time."

"What do you mean by mature?"

"Instead of clinging to my arm, we can just hold hands as we walk."

Taiga narrowed her eyes, but Ryuuji sensed her frustration.

"Taiga. What do you think about it?"

Holding hands is still too much, thought Taiga. Still, Ryuuji wants to help her, and even if I say no, he will still find in an excuse. Hah… I just have to be strong until this act ends.

Taiga sighed and had a calm expression on her face.

"Only if Stupidchi agrees she isn't all clingy and stuff."

Ryuuji smiled and faced Ami.

"So, we will help you, but be more mature about it. Like pretend we are an experienced couple with each other."

Pretend, thought Ami with a small smile. Right. This act is all pretend. Even I pretend to be nice at school when these two know who I'm really am. That word though… I never realized how horrible was that word until now.

Ami faced Ryuuji and Taiga with a determined face and grinned in content.

"Thank you both. Let's do this."

* * *

Six in the evening soon turned into nine. Taiga, Ami, and Ryuuji had been finishing their food and discussing what to do about the planning. Well…it was mostly Taiga and Ami going back and forth as Ryuuji stood in the crossfire of their harsh words. These words were exchanged as Taiga played a video game as Ryuuji and Ami played checkers. There was no clear cut winner in the checkers game though. As Ami was winning by two pieces, she said something to Taiga, which Ryuuji kind of showed agreement towards. In a burst of anger, she flipped over the short-legged table and ruined the checkers match. She stormed off quickly afterwards, leaving Ryuuji a mess to clean. Ami, thinking she accidentally went too far, decided to help him collect all the pieces of the checkers set.

"Thanks, Kawashima," said Ryuuji as he wiped the dust off the table with a cloth rag.

Ami unsurely smiled.

"Thank you for saying that, but I went out of line…saying that to Taiga."

Ami rubbed her left arm gently as she looked down in shame.

"Saying that she will be alone at the end… Even if it's not true, I…"

Ryuuji sighed.

"I said we should act like a mature couple, right? It would make things more believable when that guy shows up, but we can't be a mature couple if we do not act mature completely."

Ryuuji finished wiping the table and faced Ami.

"No matter how you look at your fights, you and Taiga act like children. Going back and forth, calling names, arguing on stuff that doesn't really matter or is unrelated… Geez."

Ami wanted to reply, but Ryuuji was right. If a stranger spotted them arguing, they would just think they were kids. Putting on the act at school, Ami had convinced everyone that she was a proper adult. She hated this fact. It was not the real her. But Ryuuji did not see her this way. He was the first to tell her that she acted like a child. As far as insults, this lifted her heart and gave her happiness that someone understood her. By telling her this, it would remind her she needed to act more proper like an adult. It reminded her that a few people saw her as imperfection. Ami, reflecting back on the discussion and arguing she had with Taiga, realized that the important things they talked about were about twenty minutes in total length. The rest either came from Ryuuji's mouth or were in the form of daggers. Ami sighed.

"Then, I'll need to apologize to her."

Ryuuji smirked.

"But you probably need to do it tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"She just needs some time to relax her anger."

"Oh? You know a lot about her."

Ryuuji blushed.

"I guess."

Ami lightly smiled and then looked at the time.

"Oh! It's getting late. I better be going."

Ryuuji nodded.

"You're right. Time went by fast."

"Well then," Ami said, standing up. "Thanks for the food and help."

"Yeah. Um, I'll see you tomorrow."

A few moments passed, and Ami stood still, looking down at Ryuuji. Ryuuji saw her begging eyes. Getting a vibe from her that she wanted his kindness, he smiled. After all, Ami did help him clean up.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Ami's slightly frowned.

"Geez, that sounded like a question more than being chivalrous."

Ryuuji got to his feet and closed his eyes briefly.

"Got it, got it. I'll walk you home."

Ami and Ryuuji left the house and walked down the neighborhood's sidewalk. They walked as Ami lead the way, guiding them to her aunt's house. Under the moonless night, they walked out of the neighborhood Ryuuji lived and walked across the bridge to get to Ami's aunt's house. It was quite a walk, but ironically, it was near the school.

"You cross the bridge every day to get to school," asked Ryuuji as they walked across the steel arch bridge that connected two roads over a river.

"Yeah. It takes thirty minutes to get from my house to the school. I just cross the bridge, take the sidewalk to the park, cut across the park, and get to school."

"Thirty minutes? From my house to the school, it takes twenty… Wait. So this morning, how long were you waiting for me?"

Ami blushed in embarrassment and turned away from Ryuuji.

"That's…something you shouldn't ask a girl."

"Mm… If I made you wait long, I'm sorry."

Ami blushed deepened for a bit, but she controlled herself.

"N-no. It's fine… Say, Ryuuji. Would you mind if I hold your hand?"

"Wha?" blushed a surprised Ryuuji.

"Well, I just thought that if we were going to be a matured couple, we should practice. Besides, it's kind of embarrassing, and I think the more practice I get, the less embarrassing it is."

"Embarrassing?" wondered Ryuuji, turning his head towards her. "You were clinging to me this morn-"

He stopped himself. He saw Ami looking down towards the concrete in front of them, slightly blushing and having dullness in her eyes. He thought about it and faced forward.

"Well," he started and then blushed, "I could use practice too."

Ami looked at him with a curious face and then calmly smiled.

Sorry, Taiga.

She grabbed Ryuuji's hand gently, causing him to blush. His blush was contagious and affected Ami. Though it was an act, there was no cameras or fake background. There was no director or assistants. It was just two teenagers walking hand-in-hand. This was real.

As they almost finished crossing the bridge, they saw a figure approaching them. At first, they could only distinguish a girlish outline of the figure, but once the person walked under a lamppost, they quickly recognized the person completely. The person was a girl that went to their high school. In fact, she was in their class. She had short, red hair and violet eyes. Her skin was as white as Taiga's skin, even though she played in the softball team. She was recognized as lively. To Ryuuji, she was considered his love interest, until she somewhat rejected him on Christmas Eve.

"Kushieda?" called out Ryuuji.

Minori Kushieda stopped and looked up to see who called her. In front of her, she saw Ami and Ryuuji in front of her. She stopped and smiled as they confronted her.

"Ah. Takasu and Ami. Greetings, couple."

Ryuuji grew slightly embarrassed by the way Minori said it.

"Hi, Kushieda," said Ami.

Minori looked down and saw that Ami's hand was gripped around Ryuuji's hand. She looked up.

"Kind of weird though. One day, it seems you guys were just friends, and the next day, you are now going out."

Ryuuji smiled nervously.

Did she figure it out, he thought.

Minori looked up and faced Ryuuji with a serious face.

"So, how did Taiga take it?"

Ryuuji grew even more nervous.

"Taiga, she-"

"It's a working progress," Ami half-lied. "She seemed down, but the more we are with her, the more she accepts it."

She just wants to help, thought Ryuuji. Though, when I think about it more, she did seem somewhat down.

"Ryuuji, Ami. I feel somewhat betrayed."

"Hm?" they chorused.

"Dating behind the class's back. I think all of our classmates feel this way."

"Oh, that," Ami slightly shrugged. "I didn't want to make a huge commotion on the first day we decided to date. Like you know how celebrities date and then break up. I was testing Ryuuji if he was the right one for me."

That's a bit harsh, thought Ryuuji.

"So, Kushieda, are you walking home?" asked Ryuuji.

"Yes. I was working on this side of town today. Hey, hey. It's getting late. I better get zooming on home, but you and Ami have a lot of explaining to do during lunch."

Minori excused herself and continued her walk home. Ami and Ryuuji looked at each other, kind of worried.

"Did she figure it out?" wondered Ami.

"I had the same thought."

"Well, if we explain it to her, she'll believe we are for real."

Ryuuji sighed.

"You mean lie."

Ami stood silent. Another word that she did not know the magnitude of shot her down. Ryuuji was right though. The whole relationship was a lie. She dully looked in front of her as they crossed the bridge, still holding hands. Ami enjoyed the warmth of Ryuuji's hand. It made her heart beat faster with every moment. She felt Ryuuji stop and looked his way.

"What is it?"

"Ami, isn't this the more commercial side of town?"

"Yeah. My aunt owns a store close by."

"Seems like your family is either rich or famous."

Ryuuji started to walk, giving Ami the lead. They walked down the sidewalk, making a couple of turns here and there, as they continued their conversation.

"Not really. They are just jobs."

"What are you talking about? Your mom is an actress and you're a model. Plus, that summer home."

"Well, those facts are true."

"Sometimes, whenever I see you, I think you're this rich girl who thinks high and mighty of herself because you're a model."

"Kind of mean," snorted Ami.

"But when you show your true colors, just a girl struggling to reach her hopes and dreams…well, that's the person I want to see more of."

Ami started to blush feverishly and turned away from Ryuuji. She somewhat found the courage to change the subject.

"O-oh! We're here."

Ryuuji looked to his right to see a one-story Japanese-style home that seemed kept up. It even had a four foot tall brick wall, a gate, and a nice grassy lawn. A stoned pathway led up from the gate to the wooden door of the house. Ami let go of Ryuuji's hand and faced him.

"Thanks for walking me home."

Ryuuji nodded with a smile.

"Goodnight, Takasu."

"Goodnight."

Ami smiled and quickly ran happily into her house. She glanced back as she closed the door to see Ryuuji leaving. With the door closed behind her, she sat down on the lifted wooden floor to take off her shoes. Her thoughts prevented her from doing so. All she could do was look at the hand she held Ryuuji's hand with.

Takasu is the only boy I know that can make my heart race. To him, it's fake, but to me, every second is real. I told myself to not get involved though. When we bonked into Kushieda, I thought she would be scornful towards me, but it seemed she was sad at Takasu even more, though she didn't show it… Could it be she's mad because Takasu betrayed Taiga? Mph!… Well, I would be mad to if I was Taiga's best friend who knew the relationship between Taiga and Takasu was strong and then I saw this different relationship Takasu was having…

Ami paused her thoughts as her eyes trembled.

Does this make me a selfish friend? Begging Takasu to do this? Toying with Taiga because of this? Acting like a true girlfriend to Takasu? Is this really my attempt to make that guy go away forever...or just my selfish desires to get closer to Takasu?


	6. Chapter 6

"And then Ryuuji asked me out, and I said yes."

Ami displayed a big grin as she finished telling the story to Minori, Yasuku, Maya, Koji, Noto, and Nanako. They sat in awe and looked over at Ryuuji. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and looked down at his lunchbox. Ami smiled and picked up one of the two rice balls Ryuuji had given her. He had used leftover miso soup ingredients and leftover rice to make theses miso-flavored rice balls.

"And look. He made me some miso rice balls."

"So, it was Takasu who asked you out?" asked Noto for clarification. Noto Hisamitsu was in good terms with Ryuuji and could be considered a distant friend. He had short, spiked hair that was brown and light brown, squared-lens glasses that had thin, white plastic frames on the top edge of the lens. He had black eyes and white skin that was slightly tan. Like the other males in his class, he wore a black Gakuran.

"And Kawashima said yes," sighed Koji. Koji Haruta was another student who was in good terms with Ryuuji. He had long, blue hair that reached the middle of his neck and had black eyes. He was slightly taller than his friend Noto and a tad shorter than Ryuuji, almost to the point where it was unnoticeable from a few feet away. His skin was lighter than Noto's skin. Koji was what is considered to be the class clown, and his spunky personality followed the title. "Why, Kawashima?"

"Eh? Well, I find him interesting."

Ryujji rolled his eyes back.

"Plus, he's nice and caring. And my Ryuuji's such a great cook."

Ryuuji looked back at Ami with widened eyes to see her smile. He warmly smiled back, but he soon felt the fire that was boiling behind him. He looked behind him to see Taiga tapping her white rice ball with her finger. After a couple more times of tapping it, the rice fell apart. Taiga sighed and got up.

"I'm going to get some chopsticks," she said while Ryuuji saw the cold look in her eyes.

Taiga turned around and walked out of the classroom. As she did, Ami had watched her leave the room with curiosity in her eyes. When Taiga cleared the classroom, Minori got up herself and pointed her index finger at the classroom backdoor.

"Taiga shouldn't be left alone."

Ryuuji watched Minori leave as her words, though meaningless to others, jabbed him. Ami noticed this and tugged on Ryuuji's sleeve from underneath the table. He looked at her as she leaned closer to Ryuuji's ear.

"Hey, Takasu," she whispered. "She already knows about the script, so don't worry. Don't know why she's mad if she knows."

The events of the morning filled Ryuuji's mind.

_Ami was waiting at the park for Ryuuji and Taiga. She was on a swing, just sitting there, until they arrived. She walked off the children's playground and wanted to greet them both with a smiling face. However, her face had confusion on it when she saw Taiga's scornful face and Ryuuji's foot-printed face._

"_Did I miss something?"_

_Ryuuji lifted up his left hand. From his hand dangled a box wrapped in a pink handkerchief. Ami looked at Ryuuji and saw his nod to her. She wordlessly took the box as Ryuuji explained himself._

"_I made rice balls out of the leftover miso ingredients. Though you probably have your own lunch, I thought this would be better, after hearing that you buy your lunchboxes from the convenient store."_

"_Oh-h," Ami blushed. "Um… Th-thank you. I know th-this will be b-b-better."_

"_You should be grateful, Stupidchi," said Taiga. "We were going to run late if he made everything, so I helped him make the sauce for it."_

"_Oh. Well…um, thank you both for making this for me… Taiga, why does Takasu have a shoeprint on his face?"_

"_I found out there wasn't enough rice for two rice balls each, so only one for me."_

"_I already told you that yours had some sausage in it!"_

_Ryuuji looked back at Ami._

"_We should leave before we're all late."_

"_Oh!" expressed Ami. "Before I forget…"_

_Ami placed the lunch box in her purse for the time being. She then took out two pieces of paper from her back and handed one to Ryuuji. Ryuuji was about to look at it when Taiga snatched it from his hand. Taiga could only look at it for a few seconds until Ami snatched it back and gave it back to Ryuuji._

"_Geez, Taiga. Don't you have any manners?"_

_Taiga narrowed her eyes._

"_Like you're the one to talk."_

_Ami huffed and stuck out her tongue at Taiga. Taiga's eyes shot up with anger and was about to lose it when the sound of Ryuuji's voice stopped her._

"_Wh-wh-what is th-this?"_

_Ami beamed._

"_It's our love script," she said proudly. "It came to me that in order to make our relationship believable; we eventually have to tell about how we became a couple."_

"_A-an-and th-this is-isn't em-emba-embarrassing to you?"_

"_Not at all," Ami slyly replied and then winked at Ryuuji._

_While Ryuuji was stunned by what to say, Taiga took the paper and scanned it. As she continued to read bits and pieces of it, her eyes grew more and more dully._

"_And after we left the coffee shop, Taiga said she had stuff to do, so she left. Ryuuji and I stayed at the coffee shop, still taking about things we wanted, our goals, and stuff like that. Ryuuji has this dream of being a chef… We then walked to a park…stopped at a fountain spout…Ryuuji then asked me to be…h-his…gi-girl-fri-fri-friend…I said yes."_

_Taiga looked up at Ami with her right eye twitching._

"_Wha-wha…. What the hell is this! God, I think I'm gonna barf."_

_Ryuuji took the paper away from Taiga and read it silently to himself as Ami explained._

"_What? It's just a script so we can keep the story straight. I thought it would be a good idea so that we don't mess up the facts."_

_Ami winked._

"_So, what do you think? I spent only a few hours writing it. Do you think Ami got what it takes to be a script writer…or maybe a director?"_

_Ryuuji looked up at Ami._

"_I don't know if we should do this. Wouldn't it be better to just tell the class about what we're doing? We're going to tell them anyway."_

_Ami sighed and pointed her index finger at Ryuuji. The guy was taken by how fierce her stance was._

"_No. Someone might not follow the plan and ruin everything. Listen, I only trust you and Taiga to keep your mouth shuts about this."_

_Trust me, Taiga thought and then secretly smiled._

"_Okay. Okay. We'll go by the plan."_

_Ryuuji looked at the script again to memorize it._

_Still, this is embarrassing._

"Takasu," called out a voice. "Earth to Takasu."

Ryuuji blinked back into the present and looked around to face Koji.

"Huh?"

"Ah, there. You're out of the trance. You were probably daydreaming or something. Answer Kitamura's question."

Ryuuji faced his best friend, Yusuka Kitamura. He was the student representative of the class. He had somewhat of a toned body with white skin, a little darker than Koji's skin. He wore full-framed, rounded-lens glasses that had a metal framework. His eyes were dark blue-green eyes and hair. His hair was in a way that it looked like a short skater mop hair style. He was about the same height as Ryuuji. Before the student council president had left for America, he had confessed his feelings to her. He then became student council president; he was already baseball club president. Ryuuji smiled disconcertedly.

"I'm sorry. What did you ask, Kitamura?"

"I was wondering how long ago you asked Kawshima to be your girlfriend."

"Oh," Ryuuji replied, rubbing his finger on the side of his chin. "A week ago."

Ryuuji remembered that Ami never put a date on the script. He then felt a small kick from the side. He looked over at Ami, only to see her annoyed face.

"Ryuuji, you idiot. It was last Sunday. That was about ten days ago."

"O-Oh, yes," said Ryuuji. "Sorry Kitamura. I was still thinking on where Kawashima wants to go this weekend."

Hopefully, that saved me.

"EH?" came everyone's voice except for Yusuka and Ami.

"You're taking me out somewhere?" asked a slightly blushing Ami.

Ryuuji then realized he dug a new hole after getting out of the other one.

"Oh…um… Yes."

"Like a date?" asked Ami with a tempting smile.

"D-D-D-Date!" Koji over dramatically exclaimed.

Ryuuji tried to keep calm, but he could not stop the blood rushing to his cheek.

"My, Ryuuji. I can't wait."

"Takasu, would you help me getting a few drinks from the vending machine?"

Ryuuji felt uneasy by walking with Yusuka to get drinks, but it would be less rowdy than what was going on in the classroom. He nodded and followed Yusuka out of class. As the two walked down the hallway to reach the vending machines, Yusuka spoke.

"Takasu, did Kawashima pressure you in anyway?"

Takasu gritted his teeth behind his mouth, worried that Yusuka probably figured something out.

"Why would you say that?"

"You know how she is. Her true colors. Tell me the truth. Did she trick you in anyway? Possibly blackmail?"

"No," stated Ryuuji, knowing that it was true Ami did not trick him in anyway. "Ami and I got to know each other better, became good friends, and started to grow interested with each other. It is just a typical ask-her-out scenario."

"Mm… That may be true, but it's weird that you two announced it just yesterday when you were a couple ten days ago. Our school would've figured it out by now."

"Ami wanted to keep a low profile," said Ryuuji and then sighed. "She was testing me."

"Testing you?"

"Yeah… Um… You know how celebrities get together a break up quickly. She just wanted to see if it would work between us, and after seeing that it would, then announce it."

"Seems kind of pushing of Kawashima."

I was thinking the same thing, thought Ryuuji, while he imagined Ami laughing as she played with a stringed puppet that had the appearance of him.

"But Kawashima seems serious about you, and I think it will work out."

Ryuuji smiled, but his smile soon disappeared as he saw Yusuka's frightening face.

"Still, you could have told your best friend."

"Sorry, Kitamura," apologized Ryuuji, slightly bowing his head.

The two made it to the vending machines. Ryuuji inserted a couple of coins and got three drinks. As Yusuka inserted a few coins into the machine and faced Ryuuji.

"You said you're taking Kawashima on a date this weekend, right?"

"Y-yes," said Ryuuji, wishing he had not publicly announced it.

"My advice is to take her where she can be herself. Though I see her happy now, I know that she is still faking the presentation, if you get what I'm saying."

"…You mean she's being the fake Ami now at school, even though I'm with her."

Yasaku nodded.

"Since it will be you two alone, she will show her true self on your date, so it is best to take her where she can also be her true self."

In the middle of Yasaku's explanation to him, Ryuuji had slightly blushed when his friend mentioned the phrases your date and two alone. He took a moment to seriously think of what Yasaku said, and he agreed that he should take Ami to where she could be her true self. He smiled.

"Thanks Kitamura for the advice."

The two friends walked back to class with drinks for their friends. As they entered the class, Ryuuji stood still as he saw that Taiga had returned to her seat, coldly staring at him. A chill traveled down his spine as Yakasu and he sat down on their seats. Ryuuji gave one drink to Ami, who smiled as she received the canned juice. He then turned to Taiga, who had her eyes narrowed. She snatched the drink out of his giving hand and tabbed the top of it with a finger.

"Say, Ryuuji," she said so cold that Ryuuji felt the blizzard raging inside of her. "I just heard you're going on a date with Stupidchi."


	7. Chapter 7

It was now two o'clock on Sunday. Ryuuji had left the house and was walking to the mall alone. He would have taken the train, but he was afraid he would not have enough for his date. Lucky for him, the wind was blowing as he walked across the bridge he and Ami walked over to get to her house. He sighed.

How did it come to this? Kawashima and I were just to put on a show, and then I had to say I was taking her on a date. Bah! I couldn't think of anything else. Even Kawashima had brought it up again and again throughout the week in conversation. She hadn't really spoken to me about it, like reassuring me it was just for show and we weren't going on a date. Then I got that phone call from her yesterday, saying we should do it since more people might see. I don't know if she's expecting we will really bonk into someone from school or something… The more I think about it, the more I feel this is an actual date.

Ryuuji walked along the road's sidewalk for fifteen more minutes until he reached entrance to the commercial zone. The destination was at the center of this people-crowded area. Like most people enjoying their day-off, he wore a normal t-shirt and some blue jeans. The shirt he wore was a red shirt with design of a dragon curled up in a ball and facing outward on the chest area of the shirt. Over the shirt, he wore a white, light hoodie unzipped. Ryuuji looked forward to see the three-story, white-painted mall in front of him.

Well, I'm here.

Ryuuji crossed the street along the crosswalk and saw the clock lamppost that he told Ami to meet him by. When he got there, he saw her standing near the lamppost. He briefly stopped as he was taken by her beauty. Ami had brushed her long, blue hair down like she normally did. She wore little blush; the same amount she used at school. A pink, slightly formal blouse, light blue pants, and white shoes that looked like Converse made her attire. Ryuuji also saw two girls taking to her and a few boys gawking at her from the distance. As he approached, he heard the conversation Ami was having with the middle-school girls.

"Well, if you try hard, then your classmates will notice you. You just need to be confident in whatever make over you decide to do."

"But I'm not sure," said one of the girls. "My glasses get in the way."

"Mm… Let me see those."

The orange-haired girl took off her metallic red framed glasses and handed the squared glasses to Ami. Ami put them on and quickly went into a model pose; she had one hand behind her head and the other one on the left side of her waist.

"Say, Ryuuji. What do you think? Do I look great?"

Ryuuji's face turned red as he turned away from Ami and rubbed the tip of his nose with his finger. Ami smiled.

"See, he's so stunned by my beauty I left him speechless."

Ami took off the glasses and gave them back to the girl.

"It's all about how you look at yourself," said Ami. "You should try to present yourself with fashion, but try to not go overboard. Even one blouse or the way you do your hair can make the difference."

The orange haired girl nodded as her short black-haired friend looked at Ryuuji.

"Ms. Kawashima, do you know this guy?"

Ami smiled and walked over to Ryuuji to grab his hand.

"Yes," she happily said. "He's my boyfriend."

The two girls, shocked on the inside, turned from Kawashima to Ryuuji, wondering if the scary-eyed guy tricked the model into dating him. However, after seeing Ami's genuine smile, another thought came in. Probably Ami just liked troublemakers.

"O-oh, really," said the orange-haired girl. "Um, we don't want to annoy you or anything, so please excuse us."

The two girls bowed and left. Ryuuji looked at the two girls walking away and then faced Ami.

"Looks like you're having fun without me," he said as he led Ami towards the mall.

Ami sighed.

"I waited for ten minutes at the lamppost, and I didn't want to attract attention, but it happened."

"Probably, you should have worn a sun hat."

"And mess up this beautiful hair?"

"Right, right. It's like how you always say: Ami-chan is so wonderful."

"I feel like you're making fun of me," grunted Ami.

The two entered the mall. As they did, a honey-blonde doll saw them from a distance. She evilly smirked as she winded up her hand. Wearing a yellow dress and short bottoms to cover her underwear, she thought she would blend into the crowd unseeing, but due to her stature, she was somewhat noticeable.

"Hey, Cutie."

Taiga faced leftward to see a middle school student with short, black hair and blue eyes. He wore a plan black t-shirt and some dark blue pants. His skin was as white as Ryuuji's skin, and he was about Taiga's height. The smile he gave Taiga crept her out.

"Whatcha doing all alone? Want to keep me company, Doll?"

Taiga narrowed her eyes and did not rely as she stared at him coldly. However, the boy couldn't take the hint and grabbed her hand.

"Com- OW!"

Taiga quickly twisted his hand around his pressure points and dragged him to the ground.

"No one...calls me...D-oll."

She threw his hand down and stormed off to follow Ryuuji and Ami. People just looked at the boy on the ground, paralyzed by the pain Taiga inflicted on him. They only did this for a few seconds and continued back to their Sunday walk, not bothering to help him up.

* * *

Ryuuji looked around the clothing department, wishing he was not the only guy there. In this outlet inside the mall, there were only a few customers, all of them girls. There were racks and hangings of womanly clothing and accessories. He, instructed by Ami, was to wait in front of the changing rooms until she put on the sky blue dress. As he waited, he heard the gossip between two girls about him.

"Who is that guy with? He's kind of creepy."

"Yes, but he did come in with a cute girl."

"A cute girl? Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes."

"I don't know if a cute girl suits him though."

Ryuuji sighed and looked down.

Maybe the mall was a bad idea, thought Ryuuji.

"Say, Takasu?"

Ryuuji looked up to see Ami. Once again, her beauty beamed as she wore the white dress that looked like a long, wavy skirt and a blouse were unnoticeably stitched together. The women at the store were all taken by Ami's appearance. Ami smiled. Ryuuji blushed a little.

"I can tell by your face you're stunned by Ami-chan's beauty," she teased.

Ryuuji cleared his throat as his blush vanished. He warmly smiled at her.

"I think it looks great," he said, being polite about it.

Ami turned from Ryuuji and walked over to the mirror near the changing room. All she could do was grin and praise herself as she saw her image.

"Oh, my! Ami-chan looks adorable!"

Ryuuji sighed.

She does look at the mirror a lot when she changes. It can be kind of annoying, but that's her personality. The mall is the idle place for her.

"Takasu, come here."

Ryuuji walked over to Ami and looked at her. She was staring at herself in the mirror, hardly smiling. Ryuuji grew somewhat concerned about this sudden change in personality.

"Wh-"

"It's kind of funny, seeing myself in the mirror. You know that myth about mirrors. How they are supposedly portals to parallel worlds. How what you see is your parallel self? Outside, I act like this nice, innocent Ami, but when I see a mirror, I can't help release my arrogant self. Makes you wonder if what you see in they mirror is your true self."

"I guess. I mean, if the images you see is your parallel self, wouldn't your parallel self want the opposite you want?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ami, facing him.

"Your parallel self would want to be more like the fake you."

"Mm… I guess…you're right in that sense."

"Mirrors may see your true self, but they can't react like us people; they can't say their opinion about the real you. I don't know what would happen if the see the mirrored you, but I know there will be a few people who truly accepts it."

Ami looked at Ryuuji dumb-folded and then smiled.

"Even you?"

Ryuuji nodded, causing Ami to turn away and blush slightly.

"C'mon. I know of a place where you can be the real you where people can accept you."

Ami nodded and went back to the changing room as Ryuuji waited for her. Unknowingly to both of them, Taiga had found them and were looking at them through the large windows of the store, gritted her teeth. She had stayed there for the length of their conversation. An associate from the store, who had noticed her for a while, walked out of the store and approached her.

"Miss, is there anything I can help with?" came the associate's sweet, feminine voice.

"Stupidchi," grumbled Taiga, "stupidchi, stupidchi, stupidchi."

"Miss?" the associate acknowledged more loudly.

Taiga turned to her coldly, giving the high school associate chills down her spine. Worried, the girl backed away.

"Sorry about that," the girl said with a faint heart and quickly went back into the store.

Taiga huffed and walked away from the store.

* * *

"The arcade?" questioned Ami as she stood in front of the wide entrance with Ryuuji.

"Yeah. "

"Takasu, are you a gamer or something?"

"Not really."

Ami faced Ryuuji.

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Well, this was the only place I could where you could be yourself."

"Myself?"

"You'll see what I mean. For now, let's go play a game."

Ryuuji walked inside as Ami followed by his side.

"What kind?"

"Mm… Let's see what they have."

As the two walked inside, Taiga saw them in the distance as she finished slurping her soda through a straw.

"Found you."

She finished slurping her cola and tossed it in the trash near her. As she walked towards the arcade, she heard some familiar voices. She looked to her left to see two of Ami's friends, Maya and Nanako. She frantically looked left and right, seeing that she was in an open space of the mall. She quickly turned the opposite way Ami's friends were coming from and was quickly walking away until she heard her name.

"Aisaka!"

Taiga froze and turned around. Maya was waving at her. She faked a smile with nervous eyes. The two girls approached her, giving Taiga enough time to fake her entire expression.

"Oh. Hi."

"Aisaka," said Nanako, "how's it going?"

"G-Great. Just, you know, doing some shopping."

"Did you just get here?" asked Maya.

"Huh?"

"Well, I don't see any bags."

"O-O-Ohh, yeah. I just got here."

"Did you come alone?"

"Yeah," said Taiga with a hint of sadness. Lucky for her, the girls did not catch it.

"Well, since Takasu's on his date with Ami, it's to be expected," stated Nanako.

"Hey!" exclaimed a happy Maya as she clapped her hands together. "Let's go shopping together. Nanako and I were going to get an outfit and then go to the spa."

"Th-that sounds fun, but-"

"Great," said Maya with a smiling face. "Let's go."

Maya gently placed a hand on Taiga's back and guided Taiga in the direction she and Nanako were going. Taiga reluctantly allowed this, knowing that if she said no and went into the arcade or if she ran away, they would tell Ryuuji and Ami. It was best if she followed them and lied about being in the mall only for shopping.

* * *

"Found one."

"Takasu, you expect me getting on that thing," Ami whispered.

The two had found a game called Wave Racer. It was a racing arcade game where the players raced with computer generated players on tracks in the water with jet skis. To control your player, there was an actual jet ski you could climb on and move as if you were really riding a jet ski in the water. There were two machines side-by-side, which meant that two friends could race against each other or in a race including six computer players.

"I'm not sure," said Ami.

"Let's try and see. I think you might like it."

"Fine. If I don't though, you buy me a crepe."

"Alright."

"Promise?" Ami asked with her shy, model voice.

Ryuuji, ignoring the tone of her voice, nodded. Ami got on the jet ski, trying to figure out how to sit on it. After putting her feet where they needed to go and her hands on the turning handles which acted like the throttle, reverse switch, and the brake, she chuckled nervously.

"Never even got on one of these in real life."

Ryuuji smiled and inserted coins in both the games. He got onto the arcade jet ski next to Ami's jet ski and situated himself comfortably. Ami saw this and smile slyly.

"My, Takasu. You make it look so easy to get on. Have you ever played this game?"

"No, but I've seen other people play it last year. Here. Select your player by turning the handle bar left or right and turn the throttle when you're done."

Ami did so and selected a female character. Ryuuji selected his character and jet ski. The waiting screen appeared. Ryuuji looked over at Ami who was looking at a fashionable jet ski with blue flames and a black background. However, the stats of that jet ski was high acceleration, medium top speed, and hard turning.

"Takasu, what do you think? Does it fit my character?"

"I don't know. Did you see the stats? I think it might better that you pick another one."

"But I checked the other ones, but they don't fit my character."

"All I'm saying is that it might be too hard for you. How about pick one with moderately slow acceleration, medium high top speed, and somewhat easy turning?"

"But I like this design."

"You can pick it if you want, but I'm suggesting you take it easy since it's your first time playing."

Ami thought about it and grumbled.

"If you say so."

She finally found another jet ski she liked that meet Ryuuji's suggestion. She selected it, and the two began the countdown for the race.

"When it reaches to one, turn the throttle and go like if you were driving a car."

3…2…1… GO!

Ami and Ryuuji were playing against each other in one race. Both were close to each other, Ryuuji in the lead. Ami, wanting to win, turned her throttle to max speed to catch up to him. She moved the handle of the jet ski left and right as she raced her character through the physics-defying course. She neared Ryuuji, but she could not pass him. It was not until the final turn that Ryuuji accidentally made a wide turn as Ami made an inner turn. Ami glanced at Ryuuji when she passed him, only to see his worried face. Ami looked back at the screen and saw her player pass the finish line first. Excited, her hands shot up into the air as she celebrated her victory.

"Yeah! Ami-chan's the best! I beat Takasu!"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes," smiled Ami. "Now Takasu has to buy me a crepe."

"Huh?"

"I won, you lost. Loser buys me a crepe."

"Wait! I didn't agree to that!"

"You think I'll miss any opportunity for a crepe?"

Ryuuji sighed.

"Fine. I get it."

"Good, but first I need to excuse myself to the restroom. I can meet you at the entrance of the arcade."

"Okay."

Ami smiled and trotted off to the restroom. Ryuuji smiled.

I guess games also bring out her true personality. Well, games and mirrors might be portals to different worlds, so it makes some sense, I think."

Ryuuji got off the ride and walked towards the entrance. As he walked, he started to be deep in thought. Today, Ami surprised him. To spend this amount of time with her made him think differently of her. Of course, she was her usual self, but there was still something different. Somehow, there was a little more understanding between them. Ryuuji knew that Ami acted nice and innocent at times when people were staring at her, but her true self would appear to either people who knew how selfish and spoiled she was or through mirrors and, now, video games.

"I wonder what I would see if I looked at a mirror?"

As Ryuuji was in deep thinking, he did not notice what was in front of him and bonked into someone that was facing the other way. Ryuuji snapped back into reality and moved back a couple steps. He saw a male teenager about his age turning around towards him with an agitated face. Ryuuji was kind of taken by how agitated this person was by an accidental bonk. The person had brown hair that a Caesar hair style. His eyes were reddish brown, and his skin was as white as Ryuuji's skin. He was about three inches shorter than Ryuuji, and he seemed somewhat physical, though his chest did not pop out. He wore a brown, unbuttoned long-sleeve shirt over a faded green t-shirt. He wore blue pants that complimented the brown shirt. He looked at Ryuuji, waiting for something.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ryuuji said, slightly bowing his head.

"Seems like you were not watching where you were going. A simpleton like you should watch where he is going."

This kid is kind of rude. Maybe he's just having a bad day… Kind of reminds me of Taiga

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Not at all. I'm sorry about bonking into you. You seemed stressed."

"Well, I came here to relax and clear my mind. It's Sunday, right? Unfortunately, I am busy today and only have this hour of me time. I still have stuff to do, and I was enjoying my chocolate until you bonked into me. Luckily, I caught it."

"Once again, I'm sorry," Ryuuji said, tilting his head in apology.

"Just be careful where you're going, okay?"

"Yes. Um, excuse me."

Ryuuji walked pass the guy and exited the arcade to wait for Ami. He looked out into the mall, remembering the guy for only a moment.

Definitely reminds me of Taiga.

* * *

"A-choo!"

Taiga rubbed her nose to dry off the wetness the sneeze had caused as she continued to walk out of the mall with Ami's friends. To make sure her manicure did not go to waist, she rubbed her nose with her arm.

"Bless you," said Maya.

"Thanks… Ugh… I feel like someone's talking behind my back."

"I doubt that, Aisaka," said Nanako.

"Must be the boy I met that I twisted his arm for calling me Doll."

"Um…yeah," Maya replied with a nervous and frightened face.

* * *

The sun's rays dimly pierced the night sky as Ryuuji exited Ami's aunt's house. From the mall, they bought crepes from a stand and then left for home. When they arrived to the house, it was five. Ami's aunt, a slightly big lady with curly, dark sea blue hair with reddish brown eyes, greeted them. Ami was surprised by this, but she then remembered that it was Sunday. Every Sunday, her aunt would close the store early and come back around three. Her aunt was a workaholic, usually working until ten every night. This was so that she could take the whole month of July off to travel a part of the world. After greetings, Ami's aunt invited Ryuuji to stay for dinner. During dinner, Ryuuji and Ami talked how they met, what Ryuuji usually did at home, about school, and how today went. Once dinner was over, Ryuuji excused himself and Ami walked him out. Once outside on the other side of the door, they had their own private conversation.

"Your aunt is very nice."

"Yeah. I'm surprised she doesn't get stressed out from work since she's there almost all the time."

"Yeah… So, about tomorrow's-"

"Let's not bring that up now. Let me enjoy this moment with no worries."

"Kawashima…" Ryuuji whispered.

"Hey, Takasu. Thank you for today. I had fun being myself with you."

Ryuuji smiled.

"No problem."

"To be honest, you didn't have to do this."

"What do you mean? I accidentally told my classmates about it. I kind of have to keep my word after that."

"Yeah, but we could've stayed home and made up the whole thing."

"But you said that it would be good if more people saw."

Ami slyly smiled.

"I was just referring to our class. It's not like we bonked into anyone from school, and even if they said they didn't see us in the same place, we could make up the time or where we were."

Ryuuji stood there with a dull face with the word 'dunce' written across the forehead as Ami laughed at him for a few seconds.

"Oh, Takasu. The look on your face…"

Ami slowly stopped her laughter.

"And that's why I say thank you for today. Alright, Takasu. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ryuuji watched as Ami entered her house and closed the door behind her. He shook his head, having flashbacks of the day, and smiled.

That Kawashima.

Ryuuji left the property and started to walk home. As he walked, he thought about tomorrow.

I wonder what this guy will be like. If he was in the modeling business and dated Kawashima, he probably thinks high of himself. The way Kawashima described her story with him also makes him seem this way. I guess once you had a taste of a celebrity, you would want to keep it. That's how some are. Hmm… Hopefully, we can set him straight, and he'll leave Kawashima alone. Then we have to apologize to the class for our big lie.

Ryuuji made it to the bridge and started to walk across it when he saw someone at the center of it, looking down at the water. The person sneezed and rubbed her nose with her arm as she looked down at her reflection.

"Stupid Ryuuji."

She sneezed and rubbed her nose again. Soon afterwards, she felt something light covering her head and body. She looked to her left shoulder to see that the thing on her was a white light jacket. She looked towards her right to see Ryuuji standing there.

"Idiot. You're going to get a fever wearing that."

"Ryuuji…" Taiga whispered.

"Besides, why are you out here?"

Taiga looked out at the small river canal.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be dating Stupidchi anyways?"

"She's at home. I dropped her off."

Taiga stood silent, just looking at her nails. Ryuuji then realized something.

"Your nails seem cleaner than before."

Taiga nodded.

"I got a manicure."

"A manicure?"

"Stupidchi's friends invited me to get my nails done at the mall."

"Well, that's nice of them… Wait. The mall? Taiga, did you-"

Taiga's cheeks turned red as she angrily faced Ryuuji.

"Yeah right! Kihara and Kashii just invited me, and I thought it would be fun. I didn't follow you or anything like that!"

"I didn't say that you were following me."

Taiga's blush brightened.

"B-But you were gonna!"

"But-"

"That's it, stupid dog! You better make me something or else!"

"Huh? Why are you changing the subject?"

"I can and I will!"

"You're not making any sense," sighed Ryuuji.

"Because someone forgot to feed me," she said, kind of irritated.

"You know you could have gone to Johnny's."

"Think of it as punishment for surprising me with this date thing!"

"Wait. What?"

Taiga grabbed Ryuuji's arm and pulled on it fiercely. Taken by surprise, Ryuuji was pulled down quite a bit until Taiga released him. Ryuuji stood back up and rubbed the spot where Taiga had gripped him. He cleared his throat.

"Alright, alright."

Taiga smirked and started to walk.

"I want the plum drink and rice balls with soybeans inside."

Ryuuji heaved into a smile and followed Taiga home.

* * *

"Good morning, class," said Yuri from the front of the classroom. "Today, we will be having our transfer student joining us."

The smiling teacher looked at the door of the classroom and called for the student to come in without calling his name. The student, in school uniform, walked from the door to the front of the class, receiving some distressful looks from a few guys, including Koji, and dreamy looks from a copy of girls, including Nanako. Though his appearance was new to most of the class, two people recognized him. One was Ami, who was looking out the window. The other one remembered that he had bonked into the same guy at the arcade yesterday; Ryuuji. The new student faced the class after writing his name on the board and presented himself with a somewhat cool looking smirk.

"My name is Fujita Hakuoh. I'm looking forward to this class."


	8. Chapter 8

Noon had struck, meaning it was time for a thirty minute lunch break. As always Ryuuji slowly got out his bento box as his friends approached him by scooting their desks together. Today, it was going to be Ami, Taiga, and Ami's friends joining Ryuuji for lunch. After getting settled, they thanked for their food and were about to dig in when the transfer student confronted them. His eyes just focused on Ami as she looked down at her food, uneasy by the aura the transfer student was giving off.

"Well, well. I didn't know you were in this class, Kawashima."

Ryuuji and Ami's friends looked at Ami as she continued to ignore Hakuoh.

"Kawashima, it's kind of rude to not introduce me to your friends," he said as he caught a glimpse of Ryuuji, the only boy in this group of girls.

A couple seconds passed, and then Ami extended her hand towards Hakuoh in a presenting manner.

"This is Fujita Hakuoh," she softly said. "He used to work at my set."

"And?" inquired Hakuoh in a voice Ryuuji and Ami could only hear.

"We…were going out."

Hakuoh tilted his head slightly down.

"Pleasure to meet you all," he said with a small smile.

Nanako looked at him and formed a small smile. Maya smiled noticeably and it looked as if she was going to pounce on the man for a handshake.

"I'm Kashii Nanako. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kihara Maya… Wow, this is too unreal. You really worked with Ami and dated her."

Hakuoh nodded.

"Yeah. I get that a lot when I introduce myself."

Hakuoh then noticed the other girl sitting next to Maya. She was much shorter and almost looked like a doll.

"Is that really a high school student? Looks like a middle school student."

Taiga narrowed her eyes and sent a death glare to Hakuoh.

"What was that?!"

Maya faced Taiga with a nervous face and put her hands up in front of Taiga's face to calm her down.

"Taiga, I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's new."

Hakuoh rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Listen…I, um, didn't know. Please, forgive me."

"See, Taiga. It was a misunderstanding."

Taiga crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Fine."

Maya heaved in relief and looked back at Hakuoh.

"And she's Aisaka Taiga… So, about dating Ami… What was it like? How was it? Why didn't it work?"

Hakuoh cracked a nervous smile.

"A little too personal, don't you think?"

Maya thought about it and slightly leaned back in her seat.

"I guess you're right. It's just that…you and Ami were…dating."

Hakuoh sighed and smiled.

"I can tell you this much. It only lasted for a week. It was just…um…you know how famous people are. They date and then they break up because they are bored. Besides, I was too…kind-hearted."

"What's wrong with too much heart?" asked Nanako.

"As I said, I was kind-hearted at the time. I knew that the relationship wasn't going to last because of how we communicated and stuff. So, before it got too serious, we both agreed to cut it off…even though I might still resent it."

"So does that mean-" began Maya.

"It doesn't matter now. Things change…"

He faced Ami.

"Right, Kawashima?"

Ami just stood silent and nervous. She looked around the group. Maya and Nanako awaited her answer to Hakuoh's question, Taiga seemed she was not interested on this guy's question, and Ryuuji looked at her with a somewhat concerned face. She looked back at Hakuoh and faked a smile.

"That's right, Fujita."

Hakuoh looked back over at Ryuuji. Maya noticed Hakuoh's stare at Ryuuji and was waiting for Ryuuji to apply. Unfortunately, Ryuuji seemed either too dense or deep in thought to introduce himself. Even Ami seemed uneasy to introduce Ryuuji. It was most likely the fact that Ami's past boyfriend and present boyfriend were facing each other. She decided to introduce him.

"And this is Takasu Ryuuji. He's going out with Ami."

Once Ryuuji heard his name, he snapped out of his trance and formed a content face. He looked at Hakuoh and noticed his eyes held a grudge towards him. It was probably from the first impression he left yesterday at the arcade.

"Hi, um, sorry."

"That's quite alright. Deep in thought, hm?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You know that you seem like a nice guy. Very suitable for Kawashima. She always loves nice things."

Unnoticed by everyone, Taiga quivered a little at Hakuoh's last sentence.

"So, how long have you kept up this act with her?"

"Act?" wondered Ami, butting into the conversation between the guys.

"Between you and that guy…Takasu."

Ryuuji grew worried as his eyes widened a would this guy say the relationship between him and Ami was an act? Did he figure out? Who knows? He could have. He was able to locate Ami and transfer into the same class as her, proving he could obtain knowledge. He probably even gathered information about the fake date yesterday. He was at the arcade, so it could have well be that Hakuoh was spying on them. Ryuuji looked at Ami and saw her slightly tensed face.

"An act? Wh-Wh-Why would you call Ryuuji and I d-dating an a-act?"

Hakuoh cracked a smirk.

"Relax, Kawashima. It's just an expression."

He chuckled a little.

"Oh-h… Uh, I just never heard it before," Ami replied with a smile of relief and then faced Ryuuji. "Say Ryuuji, come with me to by drinks."

Ryuuji nodded. The couple left the classroom. Hakuoh looked from the door Ami and Ryuuji exited and looked back at the touching desks. Maya and Nanako smiled at him, but Taigia just looked at him with either angry eyes or uncaring eyes. Hakuoh could not really tell the difference. Feeling slightly uneasy by her alone, he decided to make an excuse to pardon himself.

"Sorry. I need to…take care of some personal things."

Taiga turned her head towards her and looked at him with the same eyes he was confused about.

"Do you need to use the restroom or something?"

Maya and Nanako faced Taiga with a did-she-just-said-that face.

"Um," started Hakuoh with a surprised face, "yeah. If you excuse me…"

He tilted his head slightly as to bow and then left the room using the back door of the classroom.

"Uh, Aisaka, wasn't that a bit rude?" asked Maya.

"I think he was a bit rude, comparing me to a middle school student," she said and then whispered to herself. "And saying that thing about Ami loving nice things."

You can't blame him, thought Maya.

"Besides, I feel a bad aura around him… I sense it!"

Where did that come from, Nanako wondered in her mind.

As the three girls in the classroom talked amongst themselves, Ryuuji and Ami had reached the vending machines. Ryuuji pressed the button of the vending machine. A canned tea for him dropped out of it. He garbed the beverage and opened it. He took a sip and looked over at Ami. She just had a worried expression as she stared at her opened juice can.

"Kawashima-"

Ryuuji soon felt Ami's hand cup his hand and grip on it ever so tightly.

"Kawashima, what are you-"

"Just let me," she snapped at him. "Just…let me hold your hand."

Ryuuji felt her hand tremble as her expression changed from worried to upset.

"That bastard," she whispered. "He made it so that he was innocent of our breakup. He acted nice enough to fool my friends. He hid his true feelings towards me. He made himself seem like a genuine guy."

Though Ryuuji did not like the guy, he could not help comparing him to her. Without thinking of the consequences, he densely opened his mouth.

"Kind of reminds me of someone."

Ami's eyes flushed with red. She turned towards Ryuuji with a scornful face and was ready to throw her drink at him.

"Dammit! This is serious, Takasu… Why…why would you even say that?! You know how much it hurts that you just said I'm like him. I'm nothing like him. Nothing…nothing…noth-noth-nothing."

Ami looked down at the floor, thinking of what she just said. She realized that Ryuuji was right, though she did not want to admit it. Hakuoh was just like her; putting on another face. Ryuuji sighed.

"Sorry, Kawashima, but you and he have this façade you show people that are just acts. I can tell he was lying. From yesterday to today, his personality didn't change. He was coldhearted when I met him, and he's still cold-hearted to me. Besides, he kept on smiling towards you every time he made something up, probably seeing how you would react. Kind of weird if you ask me. Anyways, you both have your acts you show off to people. Kawashima, you can tell the truth. Your friends will believe you, and once you expose his real self, he will leave you alone, and then we wouldn't have to keep lying under all this pressure."

"You make it sound so simple," Ami dully said.

She looked up with watery eyes, which Ryuuji flinched at.

"He knows me. The real me too. Even though I tried to hide it for the most part, it would slip out of me and he caught it, but he didn't care. That's why I started dating him in the first place. If I tell who he really is, he will do the same to me. It will hurt my reputation, Takasu. I would lose all my friends, I would be labeled as a liar, and I wouldn't be able to show my face again. That's…that's my life, Takasu. If I expose him to the world, he's fine…but I'm not if it's the other way around."

The water in her eyes formed tears and dropped to the floor. Ryuuji just watched her cry for the first time. He did not know how to respond or help her in anyway. After she cried for a few seconds, she wiped her eyes with her arm. She looked up at him.

"You know," she whimpered. "You're supposed to hug your girlfriend when she cries, idiot."

Ryuuji looked down at her shoes.

"Sorry," he softly said. "And I'm also sorry about what I said earlier."

Ami shook her head.

"No. You're telling me the truth, though I don't want to hear it. That's why you're a good person to me."

She faced him and formed a small smile.

"It's like what they say: truth hurts."

"Kawashima and Takasu. So here is where you two have been."

Ryuuji turned around to see Hakuoh walking towards them. He had a friendly smile on his face from the distant, but as he got closer, his face became more serious. However, he was still able to keep a content face.

"So, you two are actually dating? For real?"

Ryuuji nodded, gripping Ami's hand to show Hakuoh more proof to his answer. However, Hakuoh was not impressed. He closed his eyes and sighed, tilting his head back a little.

"Seriously, just stop the acting."

Crap, thought Ryuuji, he did figure it out.

"What acting?" asked Ami. "Like I said before, this isn't an act. We are dating."

"P-lease. Spare me the details. It's like how it was at your hometown. After we broke up, you decided to date someone in hopes of me leaving you alone. Luckily, I found out that was an act."

Another act with a random guy, thought Ryuuji. Did Kawashima do this before?

"That's a lie. When I broke it off with you, I didn't go on any dates. The first date I had after you was with Ryuuji, and it was the best date I had."

"You forgot to add 'so far'. Anyways, there's no way that you two are a real couple. What kind of boyfriend makes his girlfriend cry?"

"You saw that?" inquired Ryuuji.

"I'm as sharp as a falcon."

He got closer to Ryuuji face in order to taunt him.

"Say, Takasu. Have you ever tasted Kawashima's lips? Hm?"

Hakuoh smacked his lips.

"They taste like strawberries."

"Stop lying," Ami demanded coldly.

"Lying? You criticize me when you are lying as well? C'mon. Pretending to be a couple when you're not."

"It's not an act. We are a couple. It's not an act."

Hakuoh backed off from them and put his hands on his hips. He sighed.

"Fine. If it's not an act, I'll put it to the test. Here's the deal, Kawashima. If you win, I will admit you are a true 'lovey-dovey' couple. If you lose, your reputation as everything falls. Not showing up is the same as losing. Meet me at the schoolyard at the park you usually wait at for your 'boyfriend' around five. Good luck to you. You'll need it."

With that, Hakuoh turned around and started walking back to the classroom. Ryuuji and Ami just stared at him for a few seconds and then faced each other with anxious faces. Ami then raised her hand to her mouth and bit her nail.

"Damn him," she muttered.

"Well, he figured it out. So, what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"If he figured it out, then what's the point of being a pretend couple?"

Ami flinched at his words.

"The point… The point is to show him we're a real couple."

"Huh? But we're not."

"We have to be."

"B-"

"If we don't, he'll expose all my secrets, and I'll have no one as my friend anymore. Please, Takasu. We have to. We have to convince him."

Ryuuji sighed.

"Alright, but I still wish that you show-"

"No. I can't show my true colors. People will reject me."

"Fine. Fine."

Ryuuji started to walk forward down the hallway, but he stopped when he was a few feet ahead of Ami. He did not face her as he opened his mouth.

"Just know that if you show true colors to the world, you would not be completely alone. I will still be your friend. And I bet Taiga will be there for you too. Just know that she and I will never reject you."

Ami stood still as Ryuuji's words were sown into her heart. With what was going on just in those past minutes, she just felt a rollercoaster of depressing emotions…hurt, angry, fright, nervous, frustration…but just by hearing Ryuuji's words, those emotions were overshadowed by happiness. She formed a small smile and reached out to grab his hand. She saw his cheery smile and smiled genuinely back at him. The two then headed back to class. Ami still kept her smile.

Thank you, Takasu.


	9. Chapter 9

The sunset gave the dirt of the school grounds more of an orange color while a few trees were perfectly aligned in certain locations around the outskirts of the school buildings. In the middle between the back of the school and the baseball field, which the softball club used, stood three people. Hakuoh, the person who called the other two out here, leaned against the tall, wired fence made of steel wires and served as protection for any baseball spectators. Painted white metal benches were behind this fence. Ami sat on one of the benches, near the end, and Ryuuji stood next to her on the ground. Hakuoh cleared his throat as he faced them.

"You don't like me, and I don't like you."

"Huh?" wondered Ami dully. "Then just leave me alone."

"I'm not taking to you, Kawashima."

Ryuuji thought about it and slowly pointed at himself. Hakuoh nodded.

"Huh? But we just met."

"It's all about first impressions. Yesterday, you just rudely bonked against me."

Ami turned to Ryuuji with interest in her eyes.

"You met him?"

"Kind of. It was at the arcade. I was thinking about…something, and then I bonked into him. He was irritated towards me, even when I apologized."

"But you could've told me."

"How was I supposed to know? I was never told of what the guy looked like."

Ami looked back at Hakuoh and then looked back again at Ryuuji.

"He's Fijita Hakuoh, son of Fijita Sota."

"Fijita Sota?"

"Yes. He owns a quarter of the malls in Japan. It is said that Fijita will take over his father once he's retired, but he needs to make an heir for himself. Fijita is picking though. He tries to get what he wants, no matter what."

"When I saw Kawashima in one of the magazines my mother had, I knew I found here. My Father pulled some strings, and I was able to work beside her, to get to know her better. Though her personality was not as what she portrayed to the public, I still wanted her as my woman. And now, ever since my father bought the mall here, I have been able to find you and make you mine."

Ryuuji looked from Hakuoh to Ami and then back to Hakuoh. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, um, you planned to make Ami your wife?"

"Well, yes."

"But you're rich. You could have gotten anyone to be your wife."

Hakuoh sighed.

"It's like she always said: Ami-chan is so cute."

"It's even creepier coming from you than Ryuuji," grunted Ami coldly as she half-closed her eyes.

"You two must be very close to just use first names to address each other."

"We keep on telling you," started Ryuuji, "that we are going out."

"Hmph! I don't buy that for a second."

Hakuoh glanced up at the sky and then looked back at the supposed couple.

"If you are a couple, I invite you to play a little game."

"A game?" wondered Ami. "Why should we?"

"Did you forget what I told you at the vending machines? If you win, I'll leave you alone. But if you lose, you lose…every secret."

Hakuoh got off from the fence and reached into his pocket. He got out two pieces of paper and handed them to Ryuuji and Ami.

"I will text you from that number. Since you two love to act out this little relationship of yours, you two are going to play a dating game to prove to me you are a real couple. Text me tonight with just your last name. I will then give you instructions on where to go an want to do. I will be watching how you two are on an actual date."

"Pervert," uttered Ami with a small blush of embarrassment.

"That's down-right creepy," commented an embarrassed Ryuuji.

"Call me what you want, but a date is the best way to prove to me you are a couple. Along the date, I will be texting you your next moves and things… And Ryuuji, don't think you're going to move to second base."

"AND THAT'S NOT PERVERTED AT ALL?!" exclaimed Ryuuji sarcastically.

"Once it's over, I will determine if this arranged date was seen real date... This whole experience… Just think of it like if you were on a set, and people were looking at you as you act out your part. You two should be fine. After all, you like to act."

Without a word of a goodbye, Hakuoh started walking off the dirt of the school yard. He stopped after taking a few steps and glanced back at them, over his shoulder.

"Oh. And bring that blonde doll with you. It will be interesting to see her reaction. Don't tell her it's a date though. You did know she followed you in the mall?"

Ryuuji's eyes widened and then he slightly looked down. After the supposed date he had with Ami, he had found Taiga. She claimed that she went to the mall to get her nails done with Ami's friends and had no intention of sneaking around. He trusted Taiga more than this pretty boy."

"Hey, Fijita. Don't lie about Taiga. She told me that she got a manicure with Ami's friends. I trust her words."

"Is that so?" Hakuoh said and then faced forward. "The security cameras tell me otherwise. Since the mall is one of my father's commercials, I have access to everything in there, since I am the future owner. When you bonked into me, I wasn't there on coincidence. I saw Kawashima in the arcade and excused myself. By the time I got there, I couldn't find her. As I was leaving, you bonked into me."

Hakuoh chuckled.

"So… Are you game?"

Ami and Ryuuji looked at each other, kind of frightened. They communicated with eye content, though it proved to be more difficult since they were not really a couple nor spent much time with each other. Ryuuji looked back at Hakuoh.

"What do you know about Ami?"

"Kawashima?" he pondered and took a minute to think. "Mmm… If I would define her in a phrase, I would say spoiled, two-faced princess. Takasu, I bet you know her by now. From her prideful dictator to a weak, little girl, I know her. In order to be accepted by her less annoying fans and people around her, she is a mere, clumsy girl who fakes advice and is friendly towards other."

"Did Kitamura know about you?"

"Kitamura…Kitamura... Oh, him! The only time he and she would talk was Sunday by phone. Kawashima was too scared to mention me, but when I became famous, Kawashima lied to him about me being a nice guy. She probably even made some dumb excuse as to why we broke up. He thought nothing of it, blinded by the fact that his childhood friend wasn't happy."

Ami gritted her teeth.

"Shut it! Kitamura may have not notice it, but he knew I wasn't happy."

"Then why didn't he became the knight who saved his friend?" laughed Hakuoh. "Was it your pride getting in the way, Kawashima…or probably you just wanted to be this weak, little girl who followed orders? Just like a chihuahua."

This guy is insane, thought Ryuuji. Is this the reality of always going higher and then falling hard?

"Anyways...we are getting off topic," said a calmed Hakuoh. "So, let me ask again? Will you play the game?"

Ryuuji and Ami looked at each other, rather concerned. The three stood silent for a couple of minutes before Hakuoh got bored and groaned.

"Sheesh."

He turned back around and started his walk home.

"I don't need your answer now," he said as he walked. "When you text me your numbers, I'll know you're game."

Ryuuji and Ami just watch him leave. Once he was just a dot in their eyes, Ryuuji turned towards Ami and was shocked to see her head down as a couple of tears hit the lower benches.

"Kawashima?"

"I thought…that he was…go-going to tar-get on-ly me," said Ami as she wiped her eyes with her arm, "…But you and Taiga… Takasu, I'm sorry! I'm sorry."

Ryuuji just stood there, watching Ami cry. It was something he rarely witnessed, even if she was extremely down. This guy must have known a lot more about her, and he could probably exploit her deepest secrets. Though it was good to revive secrets to one another, there were just a few secrets that everyone would always keep to themselves. This guy…using all of his resources…knew her split personality, but also knew Ami's personal secrets. Hakuoh was just a devious, perverted bastard with an ambitious mindset on whatever he wanted. He cared more about destroying Ami than making her his, but why? Was not his goal to get Ami to be his girlfriend? Could there be more to it? Could it have something to do with the game he proposed just now?

Ryuuji looked up at the sky and then back at Ami, who was sniveling by now. He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. Surprised, Ami lifted her head and faced Ryuuji. Ryuuji saw her watery eyes and slightly reddened face. Putting his hand on her shoulder embarrassed him as well, but he did not emit his blush and looked at her confidently.

"Kawashima, no matter what happens, that guy won't win…. I will protect you…and will always be there for you as your friend."

"Takasu," breathed Kawashima.

Wordlessly, Ami leaned over and embraced him, putting her arms around his lower neck. Due to how she hugged him from the bench, Ryuuji lost balance and fell back, taking Kawashima with him. Ami, now on top of him and inches from his face, grew concerned

"Takasu, are you alright?"

Their eyes met relatively close. Ryuuji blushed a little and broke eye contact.

"Uh… Yeah."

"Ryuuji. Ami. Are you-"

Ryuuji and Ami looked towards the school, near one of the building's far corners, to see Taiga standing there, with her eyes wide opened. She just stared at them, without saying a word. Ami and Ryuuji looked back at each other and started to panic a little. Ami quickly got off and stood to her feet. Ryuuji, on the other hand, was slow to get up. Ami looked at Taiga, worried that she got the wrong idea.

"Taiga, it's not what you think. I was...just being clumsy and lost my balance. Takasu just caught me. That's all."

"Clumsy, Stupidchi?"

"Yes," said Ami, passing by Taiga and then stopping a few feet ahead of her. "Takasu and I are now done talking to that guy, so we can go. I'll treat you both to Johnny's."

Taiga narrowed her eyes.

"You're hiding something from me."

Ryuuji looked down at Taiga, facing at her back.

Did she figure something out?

In her mind, Taiga tried to figure out what had happened. The events that happened a couple of minutes ago, played in her mind.

_Taiga was walking to the school yard from the entrance of the school. She had been waiting there for ten minutes, waiting for Ami and Ryuuji to appear. They had mentioned to her that they were going to talk to the guy and try to strike a deal or something with him. She wanted to come as well, but Ryuuji said that if she did come, he would have figured out they told someone and would have probably made Ami suffer for it. Gritting her teeth, she agreed to wait until they were done._

_Taiga neared the corner of a building close to the outer perimeter of the school's property. She remembered that the baseball fields were at the end of the building, meaning that Ryuuji and Ami would be there with that guy. She slowed down once she heard the voices loud enough and got close to the corner wall of the building._

"_I don't need your answer now," she heard Hakuoh said. "When you text me, I'll know your game."_

_Game? They are going to play a game or something? Why? To settle the score? Man, I needed to be here. Stupid Ryuuji and Stupidchi going alone._

_Taiga heard footsteps fading in the distance, meaning that someone left. It was probably Hakuoh since she only heard one person walking and Ryuuji and Ami would have most likely walked together. With that guy gone, she had no reason to hide and was about to reveal herself, but she was stopped by Ryuuji's voice._

"_Kawashima?"_

"_I thought…that he was…go-going to tar-get me," said Ami as she wiped her eyes with her arm, "…But you and Taiga… Takasu, I'm sorry! I'm sorry."_

_Is that Ami, Taiga thought. Is she crying…for Ryuuji…and me? … That guy must have messed her up real bad to make her cry. You know, this is the first time I heard her cry. To hear someone cry for you… I couldn't imagine the day someone would do that for me. _

_Taiga smiled._

"_Kawashima, no matter what happens, that guy won't win…."_

_There goes Ryuuji, acting manly again. That stupid ego of his will be his greatest downfall…and yet, I don't hate him because of it._

"…_I will protect you…"_

_Taiga's smile disappeared._

"…_and will always be there for you…"_

_Soon, a buzzing noise irritated her ears, making her not hear the rest of the conversation. A fly landed on her cheek, and she quickly smacked it. The fly dropped dead to the floor. Taiga looked down at the floor and just looked at the dead, black bug._

_Will always be there for you, huh?_

_She formed a small, depressing smile._

_It shouldn't hurt. Ryuuji is like that. He will always be there for anyone in trouble. That's who he is. It shouldn't hurt at all._

_Taiga soon saw tears splash down onto the ground. She was surprised at first, but she turned her shocked face back into a depressing smile. She rubbed her tears away with her arm._

_I'm crying again. Heh. I guess I'm used to it. Ryuuji is very thoughtful to others. I accepted that of him, and I like him for it. It shouldn't hurt when he encourages others, but…claiming to be at someone else's side always… Who knew how bad it would hurt…when the person who you love…isn't saying it to you._

_Taiga took a deep breath and tried to clear up her face. She looked forward proudly and started walking out to meet Ryuuji and Ami._

"_Ryuuji. Ami. Are you-"_

_And that's when she saw Ami on top of Ryuuji, inches apart from each other's faces._

"No, I'm not hiding anything from you," Ami lied. "Listen, I'll buy you anything you want, even some sweets."

"It's seems you're just making something up that you did wrong."

Ami sighed.

"Alright. I'm making up for the position you saw me and Takasu just now. So, Taiga, c'mon."

Ami smiled and returned to her cute voice and innocent face.

"How does fries sound, or ice cream floats?"

Taiga slightly pouted. Ryuuji just continued looking at her.

Boy, he thought, she's trying her hardest not to cave-in.

"Or better yet, steak and pork."

Taiga trembled a little bit and then exclaimed, "You better not take it back, Studpichi."

Ryuuji face-palmed his forehead and shook it.

Her only weakness…and Kawashima exploited it.

Taiga looked back at Ryuuji and sent him a death glare.

"But no meat for you, you horny dog," she said coldly and formed a tiny blush. "It appears Stupidchi already fed you some."

At first, Ryuuji was confused by what she said, but the more he thought about it, the more it made some sense, though it was not what happened. He blushed and looked at Ami. It appeared she had figured it out before he did. With a flustered face, she frantically yelled at Taiga.

"TH-THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED, YOU LI-LITTLE PERV!"

Taiga sighed with an annoyed expression and walked by Ami.

"C'mon, you horny dogs. Let's go eat. I was starving while you had your meeting, you know."

Taiga started walking again. Ami looked at Ryuuji and quickly turned away, hiding from him a little blush. Ryuuji took a moment to just recap on what just happened, seeing Ami and Taiga walking side-by-side. He sighed and walked forward to catch up with them.


	10. Chapter 10

The night sky blanketed the world in semi-darkness, providing only the stars and moon as a source of light. Most people, however, were in lit homes. Electricity was a glorious thing, providing power to the world, lighting it after dark. With it, people could continue to work, laugh, walk…love…as the moon rose higher and higher. On the topic of love, night was when the magic of love shined the most, providing comfort and joy to couples everywhere. True love, most of the times, shines brighter in the night than in the day. However…there was another type of love could shine next to true love at night. This love, though as bright as true love, shone a slightly different shade of light, though its level of intensity was close to its counterpart. Ryuuji Takasu was in a situation where he had to make this type of love shine. He had to make his fake relationship with Ami Kawashima shine as bright as true love, for the time being. However, he was not sure how long he could keep it up, especially now that how the situation had evolved.

Ryuuji was lying down on some blankets on the polished wooden floor of his room. His head rested against his pillow, and he wanted to go asleep. He had even turned off the lights to try to sleep, but it failed. All he could do was look at his flip phone, staring at the message Ami sent him.

"Already gave him my number," stated the text. "I know this is weird…but we have to do it. That way he can leave me alone, so Takasu…have you sent it?"

Ryuuji thought about the consequences of this. This…game…that Hakuoh Fujita had proposed gave Ami the opportunity to free her life from him. However, it also gave her the opportunity for her image to fail if she could not convince Hakuoh that Ryuuji and her were a real couple…or at least acted like one on a date. Also, they could not strategize about how to convince Hakuoh that they were a legitimate couple on the date. Plus, they had to bring Taiga Aisaka along, not mentioning to her it was a date. The more Ryuuji thought about it, the more he was unsure about this game. There was more fire to it.

Kawashima, thought Ryuuji, is this game really going to drive him away? Is he really going to say if we win or lose and uphold his promises? Is it so important to keep your image as something you're not?

He continued to look at his phone and sighed. He entered his phone number in a text and sent it to Hakuoh.

* * *

Ryuuji got up the next morning and looked at his clock. He saw it to be six fifty. He rose to his feet and put his blankets away. He entered the bathroom and got ready for school. By the time it was done, the time was seven thirty. He entered the living room and opened the curtains of the glass sliding door. The view of through his window was a wall of another building with a window with red curtains behind it. He sighed.

She probably hasn't woken up yet.

He walked out onto the wooden balcony and called out to the person behind the window of the huge building.

"Taiga! Hey, Taiga! Wake up!"

There was no response.

"Taiga! Taiga!"

The curtains behind the window swayed to the side to reveal an annoyed, mess-up-haired Taiga. She looked down at Ryuuji with dopey eyes and bared a morning grudge at Ryuuji. She opened the window and just stared at Ryuuji. Feeling uncomfortable, Ryuuji started to speak.

"Finally! Hey, get dressed and come over for-"

"I had a dream about you," she interrupted coldly. "And Stupidchi too. You were the dad, Stupidchi was the mom, and I was the adopted child."

"… Adopted child?"

"Yeah. It was strange. However, it was stranger that you and Stupidchi would act like a couple."

Taiga soon blushed and paused for a bit. Irritated by such thoughts, she narrowed her eyes and shouted at Ryuuji.

"Playing, hu-hugging, and k-k-ki-kissing! Arrgh! You two are such horny dogs!"

And with that, Taiga slammed her window shut and covered the inside with the curtains. Ryuuji just stood there, confused at what just happened. He got Taiga's dream, but he was bewildered by her reaction towards it. Soon, the curtains were pushed out of the way and the window opened again.

"Make eggs with sausage for breakfast, you stupid dog."

Ryuuji looked up at Taiga, only to see her cover the closed window with her curtains again. Ryuuji shook his head slightly and sighed. He walked back into the house to make some breakfast, knowing Taiga would probably get mad that her eggs would be served with toast instead of sausage.

* * *

Ryuuji sat thinking as his teacher gave a lecture on Japanese history. They were talking about the beginning of World War II and how the involvement of Japan on the Axis Alliance affected the battle on the islands along the Pacific Ocean. However, Ryuuji's mind was somewhere else. During lunch, when Ryuuji and Ami were getting drinks from the vending machine, they received a text from Hakuoh. All morning long, he had not confronted the two, which gave them both a sign of relief. However, that did not mean he was not always watching. Hakuoh probably thought it would be best if they received the text when they were together.

A date this Sunday, thought Ryuuji. And Taiga has to come along… Man, this isn't going to be good. Taiga's already in a bad mood, and I can tell she's irritated with this whole date thing. I even feel that Kushieda is annoyed by all this. This is probably because Taiga told her. God, my chances with Kushieda are getting worse and worse. She rejected me, she hardly acknowledges me, and the bypass conversation we had on the bridge when I was walking Kawashima home felt more like a threat to me if I made Taiga mad.

Ryuuji looked back and saw a glimpse of Taiga. Her eyes seemed dead as she just stared out to the front of the room, looking as if she was paying attention. Her eyes then caught something. She looked back at Ryuuji and narrowed her eyes. Scared, Ryuuji looked back forward.

Why is she mad? It's not my fault she had that dream that dream that Kawashima and I were…were…husband and…wi…wife.

He then glanced at the other side of him to look back at Ami. The princess of the classroom was not really paying attention. She was writing something completely different than on what the teacher was saying, only pausing on moments of thinking. Ryuuji looked back forward and, as a zombie, decided to continue his note-taking. Still, his mind wondered off.

Kawashima seems to be writing down something irrelevant to the class. It could be about our next move. I don't know what's she's thinking though. Hakuoh is directing the date through text. How can she write up a plan when she's not in control of it?

A note was soon thrown on his desk from the person behind him. He got the note and unfolded it. The note was from Ami.

So…it's this Sunday. Takasu, after all this, you probably need to get a new number. I'm sorry. Just tell them someone is stalking you or sending you threats to your phone. If they say no, I'll help… I know I'm being selfish about this, but please bear with me. Sometimes, it is best people don't see the real you. They may not like what they see.

He looked back to see Ami looking off at the window. As if sensing his stare, she turned to look at him with a serious, kind of saddened, face. To Ryuuji, it felt like those few seconds of looking at each other were several minutes of knowing one another. It was interrupted by something splatting on the back of Ryuuji's head. He sharply plucked it out of his hair and turned to look at Taiga. Her eyes narrowed. She then put her hands in front of her face. Her hands showed each other's palms and straightened fingers. She then jerked her wrists so that her hands rotated forward at a right angle. She then dropped her left hand and pointed her finger at Ryuuji from her right hand. She dropped the finger and turned back to pay attention to the teacher. Ryuuji heaved to himself and looked down at the paper Ami sent him.

Ami had seen Taiga launch the small split-wad at Ryuuji. She smiled to herself, but soon, she dropped it. She looked over at Ryuuji and then back at Taiga. She then looked down, thinking on how to handle the situation without ruining their relationship. She knew that this whole scheme had caused Taiga a bunch of stress, yet she still allowed for Ryuuji and her to continue. Ami appreciated what Taiga was doing for her…but sometimes, she wished things were slightly different. Even though she supported the idea that Ryuuji and Taiga should be together because of their trust to each other, Ami wished that she was in Taiga's position. Ami wished that this relationship with Ryuuji was not forced, but wanted for the need to be together. In the beginning, she jumped into the idea because of fear of Hakuoh, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that either Taiga or she was going to get hurt.

A paper dropped onto her desk from the person in front of her. She recognized it to be the note she sent Ryuuji. She snatched it up and unfolded it.

People true to each other don't hide from each other.

Ami smiled.

Takasu is really motivating and caring about others. That's what I like about him, even if he is very dense when it comes to love... In the end though, someone will get hurt.

* * *

School had ended for the day, and the trio had walked out of the school grounds. They were now at the small park where Ryuuji and Taiga had saw Ami on a swing. The small park of only one concreted pathway provided a bench where Ami decided to sit on. Taiga sat next to her as Ryuuji continued to stand, towering over them. Ami faced Taiga and smiled.

"Taiga, I want to thank you for letting me borrowing Takasu. I really appreciate it."

"Sure, whatever. That guy gives me the creep anyways. I can see why you were kind of scared. It reminds me of that person you chased when we were cleaning up the neighborhood."

"Right. So, to make it up to you, both of you, how about we go out this Sunday?"

Taiga thought about it.

"Both of us? Does that mean Ryuuji is coming along?"

"Um, yes."

Taiga glanced over at Ryuuji and then back at Ami.

"Why?"

"Um… Well… Just in case we bonk into Fujita."

"That creep? Hah! What is Ryuuji going to do anyways? Ryuuji is not the fighting type, you know. More like a tall twig."

Ryuuji grunted to himself.

"But if Hakuoh sees us with Ryuuji, he will leave us alone."

"But didn't you two convince him that you were together yesterday when you went to talk with him?"

"Ye-Yes, but he'll be in town still. Knowing him, he'll be walking around and we might bonk into him. So, Ryuuji needs to be there. I also need to thank Ryuuji, and I figured I can thank you both at the same time than separately."

Taiga thought about it, knowing that Ami will thank Ryuuji alone if he did not tag along Sunday. She shot a quick glance at Ryuuji and then faced back at Ami.

"Fine. This way is probably better since I can keep an eye on him."

That Kawashima, thought Ryuuji, knows how to manipulate a person.

"Alright. You two will meet me at the mall plaza on Sunday at, maybe, eleven, and then I'll take you around that area… Um, can both of you walk me home? Just in case he's around."

Taiga sighed.

"Alright. I guess it can't be helped or anything. Just keep your hands to yourself."

Ami nodded and shortly glanced up at Ryuuji when Taiga was marking the date and time on her phone. She winked at him with a smile. Ryuuji looked the other way and rested his forehead on the palm of his lifted hand.

And Taiga fell for it without any more questions.


	11. Chapter 11

The week went by pretty quickly. After that conversion with Hakuoh, Ryuuji and Ami did not hear from him or spoke to him. However, the feeling that he was watching them was more than enough for them to be weary of him. Ryuuji and Ami kept up the act of a couple even more, but they never hugged or kissed even once. Sure, they held hands and sometimes Ami would wrap around his arm, but they had never experienced an emotional hug off or on campus. And it was not like Taiga would let anything like that pass by her.

During the week, Ryuuji grew a little more concern about Taiga's actions towards this fake fling. She even went as far as tripping Kawashima down a step because she was way too close to Ryuuji. However, the small klutz ended up tripping Ryuuji too. Ryuuji managed to break Ami's fall by catching her, as he also fell, but ended up hitting the back of his head on the school floor. A small bump appeared on his head. Though his hair covered it to the point where it was unnoticeable, it still hurt. Of course, instead of taking him to the nurse, the two girls started to argue about the situation. Ryuuji excused himself as they seemed to ignore him and walked to the nurse. It only took Ami a few moments after Ryuuji left that he needed to go to the nurse. She caught up with him as he neared the nurse's office. Before entering, he sighed and commented to her how childish she just acted right now, which caused her to smile slightly when he was not looking. At dinnertime, Taiga half-assed an apology and decided to make it up by helping Ryuuji clean after dinner. That all happened on Wednesday.

By Friday, Ryuuji was getting nervous about the date that would be spied on. When he was in lecture towards the end of the day, he shot glances at Hakuoh, who sat near the rear door of the classroom. After two glances, Hakuoh acknowledged him and smiled deviously. He then looked to his right. Ryuuji followed his eyes and saw Ami. She was looking to the front of the class and noticed Ryuuji looking at her. She formed a smile and secretly waved her hand. He smiled but soon stopped when he felt a white eraser bang against his head bump. Irritated, he crunched his teeth and rubbed his bump. He scornfully looked back at Taiga as was about to flip at her through eye contact when he noticed she was looking stiffly forward. He looked back forward to see the teacher's cold stare. Feeling a little tensed, he lowered his head and continued to take notes.

Saturday did bring some relaxation though. The four hour session the school would hold that Saturday got canceled. However, Ryuuji wasted no time into putting in a couple of hours studying. He had gone alone since Taiga and Ami had planned to do something else than studying. Ryuuji was fine by studying by himself at Sudobuk's, a coffee shop that was quite popular with the students. He ordered some coffee and hit the books on math and science, two subjects he was good but not great in. He spent some time working on this word problem that he had struggled on when he first learned the concept behind the problem. His notebooks, which he was doing the problem on, and his math notes were on the table not too far apart from each other. He sipped his coffee as he thought about the problem.

"Let's see," he whispered so quietly that he could barely hear himself. "I have a trapezoid here. I know that the total optimal area of this shape is two hundred and sixteen meters squared, the perimeter is eight-five meters, and that the angles at the bottom of the trapezoid are sixty degrees. I also know that the top of the trapezoid is two-thirds as long as the bottom of it. The goal is to find the dimensions of the trapezoid… I feel that I have to use systems of equations and trigonometry to solve it."

Ryuuji sighed.

"Let's see. Should take about ten minutes. Maybe fifteen."

"You're that slow."

Ryuuji, recognizing that voice, turned to his left. His face displayed no emotion as he was greeted with a sinister smile from Hakuoh. The pretty boy had a large expresso in his hand and sat on the bar stool next to Ryuuji. He faced the big window, looking out at the people walking by the shop. He sighed in relief.

"Oh, boy. Saturday and no class. That school is becoming a real drag. Honestly, your educational standards are quite far below. And plus, the grade of the food is just for peasants. Honestly, those who go there are either poor or losers. The last place anyone would ever find Princess Kawashima."

"Then leave," said Ryuuji without facing Hakuoh.

Hakuoh shook his head slyly.

"I'll stay until this whole situation gets sorted out. Speaking of which, where is your so-called girlfriend?"

"Ami said that her aunt invited her to hang out and went shopping."

"Oh, really? Mm… Kawashima is still the same stuck-up princess. It was a pain to go shopping with her. Either she would gawk at the mirror or she would spend thirty minutes on what outfit to get. So annoying."

Ryuuji turned at Hakuoh, slightly of irritated.

"True she may do that, but that's because you didn't encourage her to be herself."

"…So are you telling me she's herself now? She hides her act at school and puts on her fake persona that is adult-like. She is, however, hiding from the truth, waiting for someone as gullible as you to fall for this fake Kawashima."

Ryuuji shook his head.

"You're wrong. I knew Ami, the real Ami, at the start of our friendship. I know she gets irritated easily, is bossy, thinks too much of herself, and does stupid mistakes. She is childish, though can be kind and loving."

Hakuoh smirked.

"Bet she'll get offended by what her boyfriend said. The first part only."

"No. She had heard me call her childish before. Besides, she's the last person to believe anything from you."

"You're probably right, but I do have another target…or targets."

Ryuuji looked curiously at him as Hakuoh continued to talk.

"Your classmates were pretty gullible to fall for the whole couple act you and Kawashima put together. No one even furthered questioned on your sudden relationship. You basically lied, and they believed you. Either they have a high level of trust for you, or they are just gullible. I choose the latter of the two. I wonder, if I spread it as a heroic gossip on how you defended Kawashima from this bully picking on her, I wonder how Aisaka would feel."

Ryuuji clenched his fist, but he still remained calm.

"Why would you mention Taiga, and what's with you making us bring her on this game? She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but doesn't she know?"

Ryuuji slightly lowered his head.

"Yeah, she does. When Ami asked me to go out with her, Taiga was in the room. Listen, it's just between Ami with her boyfriend. No one else, so call off the part of the rules where we had to bring Taiga along."

"Did you already invite her?"

"Um… Kind of."

Hakuoh lightly shook his head.

"Then it would be wrong to not let her come after you invited her. If you did say no, what makes you think that she won't grow suspicious and follow you, just like that day at the mall?"

"I told you that Taiga did not follow us. I trust her, and she wouldn't do that."

"And I got video footage backing me up. Who are you going to believe? The trust of a friend and taking their word, or what you can see in this world?"

Ryuuji did not reply and packed up his belongings. Hakuoh just sat watching him as he put his books in his case. Ryuuji got off of the bar stool and faced Hakuoh one more time. Out of respect, he excused himself and left the coffee shop. Hakuoh just looked out the window and smiled.

The key to make sure Kawashima fails this ordeal is you, Takasu. And seeing how you stand you for Aisaka even more than Kawashima… Boy, his first name is Ryuuji…like a dragon right? There is one creature can make the mighty dragon fall, and that's a phoenix. Takasu, you will fail by my strings of manipulation I will put on Aisaka, and then both Kawashima's and your lives will be over.

* * *

Taiga and Ryuuji were almost to the plaza of the mall where Ami told them to meet her. Taiga walked next to Ryuuji, kind of content about this whole deal. Though she would not spend it alone with Ryuuji, she would be able to hang out with him for the afternoon. This confused her even more about what she felt towards him. Ever since she made the wish of this love for Ryuuji to disappear as a New Year's wish, it seemed it was gradually failing. She wanted it to disappear, and that was a part of the reason why she agreed Ami could use him as her boyfriend. Yet, it had backfired. Today would hopefully be the day she would hang out with Ryuuji, realize he was not for her, and focus on getting Kitamura.

"Say, Ryuuji?" Taiga spoke as they crossed a bridge to the mall plaza. "During these past few days, do you feel that you got close to Stupidchi?"

"What?" Ryuuji slightly blushed. "What do you mean?"

Ryuuji looked down at Taiga and noticed that she was facing the floor, hiding her face from him. Curiosity made him question her.

"Are you…um…jealous?"

"Jeal-jealous?" Taiga retorted. "Why would I…why would I be jealous? You and Stupidchi are getting close, but it's too close... Wait, I don't mean it like that! Wrong, wrong idea, you stupid dog! It's just…um…"

"Taiga, just calm down. I know we haven't done much as friends like before. Once this is over, everything will go back to normal, the way it used to be. I will help you reach out to Kitamura as thanks for all this."

Friends… Just friends…

"…Ye-yeah," said Taiga with a hint of sadness unnoticed by Ryuuji. "An-an-and you better!"

The two friends crossed over the bridge and walked down the stairs. They took their steps onto the cemented plaza of the mall and looked around. At the lamppost that had a clock on it, they saw Ami. She was wearing blue pants that reached beyond her knees, showing some leg skin. She wore a blouse she obtained from Hawaii during her photo session. The blouse was an orange blouse with a yellow flower, that seemed native to Hawaii, on the top left of it. Ami noticed them as well and waved hello at them without gaining attention from anyone else. They approached her.

"Hi, Ami," said Ryuuji.

Taiga caught that with her sharp ears and faced him with an irritated face.

"Why are you calling her by her first name? It's just us three."

"Oh, well…"

"What's wrong with Ryuuji calling me by my first name?" wondered Ami. "He calls you by your first name, and you aren't dating him."

Taiga could not reply as a blush of embarrassment covered her face. She looked down as she clenched her right hand.

"But Taiga, don't you think you're dressed for the wrong season?" asked Ami.

Taiga was dressed in a white blouse with spaghetti straps and a long, egg white colored skirt. She wore a small, light red formal jacket over her blouse that was not buttoned up. Her honey blond hair was combed down and wavy, almost touching her shins. She wore slightly lifted, light brown shoes that were not exactly high heels. Taiga huffed.

"I feel comfortable in this. Besides, pants don't really suit me."

Ami smiled and then turned her attention to Ryuuji. Her wide smile shrunk a little, and he knew why. He had received a text from Hakuoh earlier, telling him what to do first on this arranged date. They were supposed to go to an outlet at the mall. Ami was supposed to try on a couple of dresses, and Ryuuji was supposed to comment on them and give her suggestions. He gave her a confident look and nodded. She slightly blushed and looked back down at Taiga.

"Say Taiga, want to try on some outfits?"

"Outfits? That seems like what you want to do. Isn't this outing supposed to be what we want to do?"

"But it's the New Year, Taiga. Don't you want to get at least one outfit for the year?"

Taiga thought about it. Though Stupidchi's favorite thing to do was shopping, Taiga was as well tempted by it, being the new year and all. She looked away from Ami and replied.

"I guess…you have a point."

"Well, then. C'mon."

Ami started walking towards the entrance of the mall. Ryuuji and Taiga followed. Only a few feet behind them, blending in the crowds of people, was a man wearing a red t-shirt with a frontal image of a tiger's striking stance. He wore dark blue pants and black tennis shoes. He smiled.

"Well," he whispered to himself. "Let this game begin."

* * *

Ryuuji checked his phone again as he waited for Ami and Taiga to change into the outfits they had chosen, though Taiga's outfit was more forced upon her more than her own opinion. No new messages from Hakuoh had appeared. He looked up at the changing rooms of the clothing department and sighed. He was getting tired of all the womanly whispers around him, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, that's a creepy guy."

"Yeah, but he entered in with his wife and kid."

"Wife and kid?"

"Yeah. The blue-haired woman with him is his wife, and the small girl was their kid. Oh, they looked like a good family, even though the husband has those weird eyes."

"Are you sure? There's no ring on his finger."

"Mm… You're right… It could be one of those unmarried couples. You know have kids and just leave together."

"But isn't that bad? I mean with no marriage, could it mean that they are in an open relationship and had the kid by mistake?"

"Maybe. If I were him then, I would try to keep that beautiful girl of his and make sure she doesn't good away."

"Yeah. She was pretty. And that girl too. If he was more handsome, they could all be a family of models."

Ryuuji sighed and dully looked in front of him. He waited…and waited…and waited until Ami was the first one to pop out of the changing room. She wore a violet summer dress that had been trimmed at the bottom to make the bottom outline of the dress wavy. She smiled at herself as she looked at the mirror.

"This dress is so cute! Say, Ryuuji, what do you think?"

Ryuuji looked at her appearance and smiled.

"I think it looks great on you. Though, it could be me or is it too much purple?"

Ami half-closed her eyes.

"W-what?"

Ryuuji, intimidated by the aura Ami was now emitting, nervously smiled.

"I think a light purple blouse with a white, medium-length skirt would look a little better."

Ami narrowed her eyes. Ryuuji rubbed the back of his neck out of fear and tried to smile.

"I need a summer dress, Ryuuji, not a skirt. Besides, I don't want to happen to be stereotypical and trip so that people notice my…my…um, you know."

Ami looked down in embarrassment.

"Um, that can happen with a dress too," commented Ryuuji. "But...don't you wear bloomers when you wear a dress?"

Ami did not reply and continued to look down as her blush grew. Ryuuji sighed and looked around. On a rack near him was a dress similar to what Ami wore, but it was a baby blue color with embroidered flowers towards the bottom of the dress. The dress was also smaller than what Ami was wearing, so below Ami's knees would be bare. The dress would cover her collar bones but not her shoulders. Also, the collar of the dress was big, but it was not that big to reveal any cleavage. Ryuuji smiled and displayed the dress in front of her.

"How about this one?"

Ami looked at it, shocked at Ryuuji's suggestion. She then smiled. She gently snatched from his hand.

"Sheesh. When did you know about good clothing? It's unexpected from you."

"Huh?"

Ryuuji took a moment to realize what she meant and looked down at his own outfit. It was just a faded blue t-shirt with a maroon red color image of a few Japanese characters across the chest. He wore light brown pants that looked like a cheaper version of Dickies pants. The shoes he wore were white with a black sole outline. He looked back at Ami.

"Well, I'm not rich like you two, so I can't afford much."

Ami's smile dropped a tad. She looked down at the dress Ryuuji picked for her and realized he was right. Though he was poor, it did not mean his taste in clothing was pathetic. She looked back up at him.

"Alright. I'll try it on."

She turned around and entered the dressing room again. As she closed the door, Ryuuji noticed another door opening. He looked to see Taiga walking out with her outfit. Ryuuji slightly blushed in amazement at what he saw. Taiga had one a pink summer dress that was wavy at the bottom. The dress covered her shoulder blades, but the sleeves were short enough for her to lift her arm out in any direction and make her smooth armpits seeable. The collar of the dress did not even reach the area of her chest. A turquoise slash went across her waist. Taiga was looking away in shyness.

"W-well… H-h-how's this?"

Ryuuji just continued to stare at Taiga, clueless on what to say. Annoyed by the silence, Taiga faced the boy with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, stop star-staring, you dog!"

Ryuuji snapped out of it and smiled.

"Sorry. That looks great on you, Taiga."

Taiga tilted her head down and tapped her index fingers repeatedly together, slightly flushed.

"Real-Really?"

"Yeah. I mean if Kitamura was here, he would be enthralled."

Taiga's beaming expression, formed by Ryuuji's first compliment, slightly faded away. She tried her best to hide this fact, not only from Ryuuji, but herself as well.

"Okay then. I made my decision then."

From the dressing room, Ami had heard their conversation. She looked down at the dress she wore and grinned.

Good at picking dresses, but you sure are dense about her feelings.

Ami opened the door and emerged out of the dressing room.

"So, what do you think?"

Ryuuji looked at the dress he recommended and smiled.

"It looks good on you, Ami. Bet your model friends would be jealous by how it looks on you."

"Oh, please," said Ami in her fake persona. "Thank you, Ryuuji."

Taiga quickly caught that last comment and clenched her right fist. She huffed and starting walking towards the dressing room again. Ami reached out for her hand and stopped her.

"Hey, Taiga," said Ami nicely. "I didn't get a chance to see you fully in that dress. Turn around."

"No thanks. I'm going to change out of this."

"C'mon, Taiga. Don't be like that."

"That dress looks good on you, Taiga," said Ryuuji. "Besides, Ami is right that she hasn't seen it completely on you. You should let her."

"Why should I get a model's criticism?"

Ami narrowed her eyes.

"Model or not, I want to see."

Ami pulled Taiga around and had a frontal view of the Palm-Top Tiger. Ami smiled and looked back at Ryuuji.

"Say, Ryuuji. I think she looks very cute."

Taiga gritted her teeth.

"Don't you agree with me?"

Ryuuji looked at Ami, confused at what she was doing. He was reluctant on responding since he figured Hakuoh would consider this first part a fail if he commented on Taiga's appearance being as cute as Ami's appearance. But the more he thought about it, he realized that he had already done what Hakuoh had asked. Plus, complimenting Taiga's appearance was not part of the rules. Ryuuji calmly formed a smile.

"I do."

Taiga, taken back by his words, flushed as her eyes widened. She quickly turned around and started to walk to the dressing room. She spoke as her face remained hidden from their view.

"Then…I'll buy it..."

Taiga entered the room to change back into her outfit. Ryuuji smiled, but he soon felt someone staring at him. He faced the slyly smiling Ami. His checks reddened.

"Oh my," she said cheerfully in model mode. "I made him blush. Oh, Ryuuji, you look kind of cute when you do that."

"Qu-quiet!" Ryuuji responded in a hushed voice.

Ami continued to smile, which made Ryuuji silently annoyed. She turned around and spoke.

"I'll go change, and I think I'll buy what you gave me... You know...you should come shopping with me more often."

Ami looked back Ryuuji and wicked, causing Ryuuji to coyly rub the back of his head. Ami then entered the changing room. Soon, the door of the changing room where Taiga was in opened, and Taiga walked out with her original outfit on. She held the outfit she had tried on in her right hand. She approached Ryuuji and slyly smiled.

"Guess not everything for Stupidchi's mouth is complete bull."

She then looked down, unsure of herself.

"Are you sure I looked good in this?"

Ryuuji was at first shocked by her behavior, but he quickly put on a confident face and nodded.

"Yeah."

Taiga continued to look at Ryuuji's feet, but it was for a different reason.

"Thanks," she shyly uttered. "I-I'll go pay for it."

She then left to pay the outfit at the counter. Ryuuji watched her from where he stood, still kind of confused on Taiga's behavior.

"She's been shy the whole time," he said to himself. "I wonder- Ouch!"

He turned back to see whole had smacked his back. Of course, he should have guessed it would be his fake girlfriend. Ami playfully grinned and lightly knocked the top of her head with her fist. Before she could say something, their phones vibrated, telling them they got new messages. Only Ryuuji got his out, since the messages were the same. He looked at it and seemed unemotionally about it. It felt like déjà vu to him.

"Looks like we're going to the arcade again," he said, handing the phone to Ami. "Just need to play a few games together."

As Ami read it to confirm, Ryuuji's phone vibrated again. It was another text from Hakuoh. What was strange about it was that Ryuuji's phone only vibrated. Ryuuji looked over Ami's shoulder to see the incoming message.

"Should I open it?" asked Ami.

Weird. Takasu got a text from him, and I didn't. Maybe Fujita saw us only using his phone. It makes sense, but…I don't know.

"Another one? Open it."

Ami glanced back at Ryuuji.

"I don't know."

"He probably sees us using the same phone, so he decided to send one text message instead of two. Let's see what he said."

Ami opened the text. Both read it and then grew nervously in shock as they finished reading it. Ami looked back to see Ryuuji's startling reaction. She handed back the phone to him. Ryuuji slowly reached for it and looked at the message again. Wordlessly, Ami started walking to the counter, depth in thought what Ryuuji was going to do. Ryuuji glanced up and looked at both girls he was out with. He looked back at the message to confirm his subtask at the arcade.

At the end of your time at the arcade, stop by one of the crane games and try to win the prize. Don't worry, I'll tell you how to win and what machine is already rigged for you, but that's not the only task. You only get to win one prize. That prize…you must give it to one of the girls as the other sees.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys and gals for keeping up with the updates and your support. This story is going to end in about 2-5 chapters. I appreciate reviews, commenting on how you guys like the story or something that does not fit. These new few chapters will be about 1500-4000 words, except for the last one, which will most likely be an epilogue and would give you an accurate idea when the story takes place. So far, there are clues that suggest it takes place after winter break. I'll leave it to you to confirm it. Thanks for your support again.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Isn't the arcade for little kids?"

"You shouldn't be talking."

Irritated, Taiga quickly faced Ami.

"SHUT UP, STUPIDCHI!"

Ryuuji sighed as he looked into the arcade. They were standing at the entrance. The goal of the couple's trial was to have fun. That would not be hard to do. The last time Ami and he were here, they had a blast, even when Ami was skeptical about this place. It would be a breeze to pass the arcade challenge…if it was not for the very end. He needed to win a prize from those crane games. However, he was supposed to give it to one of the girls. It was at that moment he understood why Hakuoh wanted Taiga to come. Ryuuji looked down and clenched his right fist. Soon, he felt a hand on his fist. He calmed down and looked up to face Taiga.

"Ryuuji, let's go."

Ryuuji nodded.

The three friends entered the arcade as the security cameras kept a close eye on them. They walked down the uncrowded carpeted pathway that took them through the crane game machines. Ryuuji's thoughts soon came back to the task he needed to accomplish his assigned task. These machines consisted anything from stuffed animals to the latest gaming console. One specific machine will be rigged for him, and then the prize he would win would be handed off to one of the girls. The most logical choice would be to give it to Ami. That way, Hakuoh would doubt the fact they were a fake couple. He would then go away and hopefully leave Ami alone. This was why they were at the mall in the first place. They would win his game, and then he will keep his side of the deal. However, it was not right that Taiga had to witness him giving the prize to Ami. She was mad at Ami whenever he would act as a boyfriend towards Ami. This action would be what a boyfriend would do for his girlfriend. Taiga would flip out, act childish, and then wreak havoc between the fake couple. Plus, Taiga liked stuffed animals.

Before walking to the main floor of the arcade, Ami noticed two photo booths, and one of them was unoccupied. She smiled and tugged on Ryuuji's shirt. He looked down at her and faced to where she was facing. He then looked back at Ami.

"You want to take a picture?"

Taiga overheard this and faced them both. Ami nodded.

"Yeah. As a group and maybe then, as pairs."

Embarrassed, she looked down, waiting for Ryuuji to reply. Taiga beat her first.

"Photos? Stupidchi, you didn't even want the school pictures from the school festival."

"Well…um… This is different."

Taiga half-closed her eyes.

"I don't see the difference."

"Just c'mon, Taiga. I want to take photos of my friends."

Taiga sighed.

"Fine."

Ami smiled and walked ahead to secure the photo booth. Ryuuji looked back at Taiga and smiled.

"You know, if you think about it, we've never taken a picture as friends. This will be our first."

Taiga slightly looked down and blushed.

"G-Geez. You make it sou-nd like we're d-d-dating or something. Be-Besides, a dog like you ha-hasn't de-deserved a pic-picture with its master. We're only doing this because…um…uh… Stupidchi's idea!"

Ryuuji and Taiga walked over to the photo booth to see Ami putting some coins into the machine. She turned around and smiled.

"This will be great."

"Wow," said Taiga. "Someone must have given you a bone to make your tail wag so much."

"Whatever. Say, Ryuuji. You can sit next to me if you want."

Before Ryuuji said anything, Taiga beat him to it.

"Why?"

"Huh? What do you mean why? He's my friend too. Besides, it's a group photo."

"Then I'll sit in the middle. Ryuuji, go in first."

Ryuuji was about to follow Taiga's orders when Ami grabbed his arm. He faced her and saw her frustrated eyes. She looked back at Taiga.

"No. Ryuuji should go in the middle. Taiga, you've been selfish about it, even though he's not your boyfriend."

"S-S-So? He's mine…my dog."

Ryuuji half-closed his eyes.

Back to this again.

"No, he's not," said Ami and then she utterly whispered to herself, "He's my boyfriend."

"Huh?" wondered Taiga. "What did you say, Stupidchi?"

Ami smugly closed her eyes and slightly blushed.

"Nothing. Just that I want Ryuuji to be in the middle. If you were in the middle, you'll look like our kid or something."

Ryuuji covered his face, hiding his blush.

Did she just say that? Boy, Taiga will…

He peeked at Taiga through his fingers and saw her widened eyes and reddened cheeks. She stood in silence.

Is she going to say something, wondered Ryuuji.

He then felt Ami pulling him. He looked up to her as she still looked at Taiga.

"If you want to be in it, come inside."

Ami led Ryuuji inside the photo booth. Ami sat down furthest away from the draped entrance as Ryuuji sat somewhere in the middle. Ryuuji looked over at Ami, but before he could speak, Ami raised up her index finger.

"Wait," she silently said.

Moments later, the curtains that served as the door of the photo booth closed. Ryuuji turned around to see who closed them and saw Taiga sitting next to him. Ami let go of Ryuuji's arm and looked at them both with a genuine smiling face.

"Okay. When I press the button, we smile. Oh, could I see your smiling faces? I want this to be good."

"Smile?" questioned Taiga. "After what happened right now? You must be crazy if I'm going to do so."

"Not again. C'mon Tai-"

"Say, Taiga," interrupted Ryuuji. "Remember what I just told you right now. I want my friend to smile for the first actual photo we take. Like that smiling face you had before Christmas."

Christmas, thought Taiga.

She faced Ryuuji.

The night when I realized that I had fallen for him.

Taiga looked straight at the camera and nodded.

"Alright," she breathed.

Ryuuji smiled in content and faced the camera. When Ami noticed that they were both ready, she leaned forward and pressed the button. The timer allowed her enough time to position herself right and smiled. She did, however, use the last two seconds of the timer to lean slightly closer to Ryuuji. The camera flashed and outside printer of the booth came out three of the same picture: Ami only inches from Ryuuji's head, Ryuuji's surprised smiling face, and Taiga with an irritated smile and widened eyes of slight anxiety.

The three walked out of the photo booth, and Ami snatched the photos. She distributed the pictures out to each of them. Taiga looked at the picture and smiled until she noticed something. She dully closed her eyes and looked at Ami.

"Stupidchi, you're a little too close, don't you think?"

Ami looked at the picture.

"Mm… I thought I was given more time to sit down. Guess not."

Ryuuji steered his eyeballs at her.

I highly doubt that.

"Oh, well," said Ami, carefully putting the photo in her purse. She then extended her hand out to Ryuuji.

"Here. Give me the photo. I'll put it in my purse, so it won't be bent."

Before he handed the photo over, Taiga snatched his photo and put the two in her purse.

"I'll do it. It makes more sense me carrying his since he's my neighbor."

Ami retracted her arm and slightly smile. It seems that the pair idea was dead. Though she and Ryuuji would take a picture together, Taiga would also take one with him too. However, Taiga appeared to be caught in the moment, and she did not want to upset her. At the end of the day, either Taiga or her would be very upset anyways. Might as well enjoy themselves before that time came.

"You have a point there, Taiga. Um… So, you guys want to play a game before we leave?"

"Sure," smiled Ryuuji. "What did you have in mind?"

"I liked that racing game we played before. The one with the boats."

Played before, thought a somewhat distressed Taiga.

"A racing game? Do you want to try any other genres?"

Ami grew confused.

"There're different genres?"

"Oh!" pronounced Taiga. "Let's play a zombie one. I love shooting games. Bang. Bang."

"Probably less violate, like one of those adventure games."

"Those are boring, Ryuuji. If you want something less violence, let's play a fighting game, like Soul Caliber or Mortal Kombat."

"How is that less violent?!"

Ami mentally took a step back.

Am I surrounded by two, terrified-by-every-student, gaming geeks? And I'm interested in starting a relationship with one of them. Geez, how did I fall for him again… Oh, that's right. He likes the real me, makes me feel comfortable, cares about me, and is someone I can be true to. Yeah…

Soon, she felt her hand being grabbed. She looked down to see Taiga.

"Are you listening, Stupidchi?"

"Huh?"

"Guess you're not. I was asking if you wanted to play that dumb, old game that Ryuuji just suggested or shoot some zombies' heads off?"

"Dumb, old game?" she wondered, turning towards Ryuuji.

"Air hockey."

"Air hockey? They have it here."

Ryuuji nodded.

"You played it before?"

"I've seen people at the hotels play it in the game hall, though I never played it before."

"Do you want to try it?"

"…Mm… I guess I can try it."

Taiga's excitement dropped.

"Miss Party Pooper."

Ryuuji led the way to the air hockey table. It was in the sport games area of the arcade, near the shooting games. In fact, it was only a few games away from the game that Taiga wanted to play. In fact, she had a clear view of it from where she stood next to the air hockey table.

"Three people can't play this game," she said. "My game's over there, so I'll be watching you two as I shoot zombies."

Taiga excused herself and eagerly walked to her game. Ami watched Taiga as she inserted a few coins, grabbed her gaming pistol, and started to play the game. Ryuuji tapped her on the shoulder. She turned at him, and he handed her a mallet.

"Here. I'll take one side, and you'll take the other. I already put the coins in."

Ami nodded and took the west side. Ryuuji took the west side and got the puck out of his goal slot.

"You want me to explain the rules?"

Ami shook her head.

"No. I've seen it enough times to know that you need to hit the puck and try to score."

Ryuuji nodded.

"Alright. I'll start the timer."

Ryuuji reached over to the electronic score box and pressed the start button. Soon, a small about of air gushed out of the tiny holes on the table. Ami was too astonished by the air gushing out that she did not see Ryuuji set the puck down and score right pass her. When she did realized what was going on, she reached for the puck in her goal slot and put it back on the table.

"You're sneaky, Ryuuji," she said, hitting the puck.

The puck came to his side, and he successfully knocked it back to Ami.

"Well, we're on a timer."

"True," said Ami, defending her goal with her mallet and recoiling the puck back to Ryuuji's side at an angle. "But still. To be sneaky with a girl. Nonetheless, your girlfriend."

"Yeah," he said as he saw the puck gaining speed as he knocked it back. "Listen, you do know about it being-"

"Ryuuji, I know. I'm the one who said what kind of relationship it was between you and me."

Ami knocked it back. The puck had gained so much speed that Ryuuji missed his strike and the puck went in.

"It's a tied game, Ryuuji."

"Yeah, but back to that," said Ryuuji, setting the puck down. "I mean the game is-"

He hit the puck.

"Ryuuji," said Ami seriously, defending her goal. "We've talked about this. He knows everything. If he exposes the real me, it's all over."

Ami sent the puck back to Ryuuji.

"But you don't know that. Besides, I'm sure they'll accept you."

He stamped on the puck with his mallet.

"You say that now, but what if they don't. I already have created an image."

"Well, that's your fault."

Ami choked at his true words, and the puck went into her goal post. She fetched the puck and hit it hard, strictly stating, "Shut up, Ryuuji!"

The puck slightly flew off the table and smacked against Ryuuji's hand. Ryuuji immediately let go of the mallet and tried to shake the pain off. Ami's expression lightened, and she walked over to Ryuuji. She slightly titled her head in shame, diverting her eyes from him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," said Ryuuji, massaging his hand. "I probably shouldn't have brought it up since he's watching."

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

Ami summoned the courage to face him.

"For all this. It's just that…"

She could not finish, and she leaned over and fell on Ryuuji's chest. Stunned, Ryuuji did not know whether to comfort her or not, so he just stood there. He glanced over to Taiga to see she was too focused on her game to see them. He then looked down at Ami and sighed.

"But-"

"Shut up and let me cry," she silently whimpered.

As Ryuuji felt the tears on his shirt, he tried to put himself in Ami's school. If he was spoiled and snobbish on the set of his modeling career, then starting at a new school would be a great chance to start all over. Because of his prideful ways, he had not made a lot of friends and most likely, the friends he did make were faking it. In order to make new friends, he would have to start to change his personality, but it would not be easy. He would have to act. Upon entering school, it works and he likes being genuinely accepted, even though he has to come. Now, a she-devil comes, threatening to expose him because she wants to make him suffer. Not wanting to let go the fact he was genuinely accepted, he would try everything to stop her, even if it meant playing a stupid game. Though it took him this long, he finally understood what Ami was going through. Of course, people would always suggest their own reasoning to help a person, but they would not truly know the situation unless they walked in the person's shoes. He was really blind.

"I think I understand."

Ami looked up at him with watery eyes. He looked down and formed a small smile.

"Sorry, Ami."

"Understand about what? And why are you apologizing?"

"I thought it would be an easy solution for you to just tell the guy off and be exposed, but I'm not you."

Ami smiled and got off his chest.

"So, now if only you can solve this game of house."

"Did you say something?"

Ami shook her head.

"Not really. Um… So, do you know what you're going to do about the text?"

Ryuuji looked down and away from her. Ami's cheerful face slightly turned bitter. She looked over to Taiga, who seemed to have lost the game.

"Hey, Taiga. We're leaving."

Taiga nodded and put the controller down. Ami saw that she wiped her eyes before facing them and walking towards them. She grew concerned.

Was she crying? …Did she see us?"

Taiga confronted them and then faced Ryuuji.

"What's wrong with the mutt?"

Ami looked at Ryuuji.

"He's just still hurting. I accidentally hit his hand with the puck."

Ryuuji looked up and faced the girls with a content face.

"Yeah. The pain's gone though, so let's go."

The three friends walked passed the video games and photo booths. They were near the crane games when Ryuuji felt his phone vibrate. He checked it and looked around. He stopped, causing the girls to stop and face him.

"Say, I'm feeling lucky today."

Taiga was shocked he said such a thing as Ami shook her head and sighed.

"So what of it?" wondered Taiga. "Besides, I don't call it a lucky day when Stupidchi hits your hand with a puck."

"Well, I can prove it to you."

"Huh? How?"

"I can get a prize from a crane game: one of the most unlucky games in the arcade."

"Hah! I would like to see that."

"Alright then."

Ryuuji looked around once again and found the game Hakuoh rigged. He approached it and put some yen coins into it. This boxed crane game was fined with stuffed animals, such as giraffes, bears, and elephants. Ryuuji saw the pink bear and aimed for that. As he moved the crane, he returned to his thoughts about the text.

Win and give it to one of the girls as the other sees. That damn Hakuoh. That's why Hakuoh wanted Taiga with them. He used the facts that Taiga and Ryuuji were friends and she is jealous of Ami. If Ryuuji was in control, he would have stopped this, but two people were already in control. Hakuoh had a grasp on his actions during this dating game. The other one had a grasp on his emotions and resolution, and her name was Ami. He finally understood why she kept this fake persona; the thought of rejection, betrayal, and being alone was worse than telling the truth of her self-being and hoping for something that was nott guaranteed. Though they were pulling the strings, Ryuuji knew that he was in control of their reactions, and with that in mind, he came to his resolution.

He pressed the button to lower the crane and picked up the bear. The crane did not lose its grip and dropped it through the hole. Ryuuji collected his prize from the winner's slot. Taiga started to laugh.

"You got a pink one for you! Id-"

As soon as it came, her laughter was gone when she saw the bear being handed to Ami.


	13. Chapter 13

Taiga looked as Ami looked at the bear and smiled. She then hugged the bear, pressing it against her chest, and looked back at Ryuuji.

"Thank you."

Taiga looked from Ami to Ryuuji and saw him smile. She unnoticeably looked down, thinking about it, and then looked back up to face them.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the restroom."

Ami and Ryuuji looked down at her to see her back. She then walked away to the restrooms near the video gaming area. Ryuuji watched her walk away, feeling guilty about what he did. After a few moments, he felt a slight sting on his nose as if a certain someone had flicked it.

"What was that for?" he asked, facing Ami.

His expression settled when he saw Ami's serious face. Her face was enough to remind him he did wrong to Taiga, however, her face soon turned guilty, and she quickly looked down to hide it. Ryuuji looked to where Taiga had vanished to.

"Ryuuji."

"Yeah?" Ryuuji wondered, facing Ami.

"You told me that you took a walk in my shoes, right?"

"Mm-mm," Ryuuji nodded.

Ami secretly formed a small smirk.

"I have to apologize. I haven't done the same. Your shoes…do not really fit me. I tried to put them on, but I always seem to stumble ever now and then."

She grabbed her store bag she had been carrying her newly purchased dress in and gently placed the bear inside. She then handed the bag to Ryuuji.

"Here. Hold this. I'll get Taiga."

Ryuuji did what he was told and saw Ami walking off. He figured to wait at the crane machines until they got back.

* * *

Taiga sat on the toilet seat, looking at her feet. She would casually, but slowly, rotate her right foot. She had a pouted face on as she talked to herself silently.

"Stupid God of Broken Hearts. Why hasn't my prayer come true?"

She tightened her fists together.

"Why am I here anyway? I should be at home, watching television…"

Her face softened.

"…that way, it wouldn't hurt this bad."

She sat there, bringing her feet closer to her as she wrapped her hands firmly around them. She continued to stare off, not looking at anything in particular. She lightly sighed.

"Maybe…I should just accept these feelings…but it-it isn't supposed to be this way. I'm supposed to fall in love with Kitamura…not him. Why can't I be one of those girls whose first crush is on the man they be together with? Why does it have to be him?"

Taiga softly hit herself on this head with her first.

"Stupid," she said and then hit herself on the head again. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

"Taiga."

Taiga looked up upon hearing her name. She gritted her teeth at first, but she soon relaxed and looked down.

"What do you want?"

"I came to get you."

"Why?"

"Huh? What do you mean why?"

Taiga wearily brushed her hair with her right hand.

"Just leave me alone, Stupidchi."

Ami loudly sighed and face-palmed her face.

"Seriously, you act like a child… C'mon, Taiga. Ryuuji's waiting for us?"

"Why did you even invite me?"

Ami opened her mouth, but she quickly closed it. To tell Taiga she was a victim in a dating game between Ryuuji, Hakuoh, and her was just too cruel. Though they had their quarrels, Ami had developed a girlish friendship between Taiga and her. It was stronger than her friendships with her model friends and came second to her friendship with Ryuuji. However, she owed it to Taiga to tell her. The bathroom had no security cameras or anything that allowed to be recorded. She was in the clear of Hakuoh's hawk eyes. She sighed.

"Taiga, listen. The reason I brought you here-"

She stopped herself as she heard the door opened. A female janitor walked in. Dressed in janitorial uniform, the janitor worked under the Fujita business. The janitor faced Ami and gave her an eerie smile. Ami quickly realized it was one of Hakuoh's servants. She slightly narrowed her eyes her frustration and clenched her fists. She faced back at the stall Taiga was in after hearing her voice.

"Are you still there, Stupidchi?"

"…Yeah. I'm sorry… I got side-tracked."

Ami gently bit her under-lip, thinking of what to say. After a couple of seconds had elapsed, she found the words to finish her statement.

"The reason I brought you here was so that you can spend time with Ryuuji. I know that ever since our arrangement, I have spent a lot of time with him. I just figured that the three of us could hang out."

Taiga looked up and got to her feet. She unlocked the stall and opened it. She greeted Ami dully.

"But why drag me along? Obviously, this is a…a… A DATE!"

Ami took a step back, stunned by the swift change of sadness to anger.

"He picks you out a dress, you sometimes manage to touch his shoulder like if you were begging, you wanted a photo of you two, play games with each other, you make sure he's not hurt, and he gives you a present!"

Taiga panted a bit, recovering from her rant.

"I let you two horny dogs get too close."

Ami took in what Taiga said and stared blankly at her, not responding. Taiga got annoyed by her silence and preceded in leaving. As she walked Ami, the blue-haired girl whispered so lowly only Taiga heard.

"So, are you giving up on him?"

Ami's words stopped Taiga. She looked down, knowing the meaning of Ami's words. Though it could merely be interpreted by giving up on a friend, seeing no hope for the friend, Taiga viewed it as if she was giving up on chasing Ryuuji. Well, that was her wish anyways. Back then, when she first became somewhat friends with Ryuuji, she viewed him as worthless, unfit, and the lowest of the low. Falling in love with him was something she would avoid. However…things change.

"I'm going to wait outside," said Ami.

Ami started to walk and soon stopped when Taiga grasped her arm. Ami looked back to see Taiga's narrowed eyes.

"I'll go too…but after all this, you must come clean."

"…Clean with what?"

"About you and Ryuuji actually being a couple."

* * *

Ryuuji looked down at the bags as he waited. He saw the head of the bear he gave to Ami. He then looked up and stared at a security camera in the area. He gritted his teeth.

That guy Hakuoh… He must be having fun with all this. Forcing Taiga to come was just the icing on the cake to create this tension. And I know what his final review on the date is going to be. People like him don't really enjoy losing.

"Ryuuji."

He looked back down to see Taiga and Ami approaching him. He smiled.

"Hey," said Ryuuji. "You two want to grab something to eat? I was thinking of a cake shop."

During the time waiting for the two girls, he had received a text message from Hakuoh. There was a cake shop across from the mall that Fujita owned. The cakes were somewhat inexpensive and tasted great. Ryuuji knew of the place, since on good days, his mother would sometimes bring leftover cake when she went with her friends on the few times they went out.

"There's a cake shop?" wondered Ami.

"Yeah, it's across the street. Apparently, their cakes are really good."

Ami thought about it and grabbed her phone from her purse. It looked like she had received one new text message from Hakuoh. Without opening it, she figured the cake shop idea was from that bastard. She happily nodded.

"That's a good idea. It has been a while since I have real sweets like cake."

Taiga looked up at her and grunted.

"Says the Stupidchi who has been eating a lot of sweets from the convenience store."

A snap of irritation was heard between the third of them. Taiga crossed her arms and smiled.

"I could go for some cake. It's been a while since Ryuuji gave me real sweets."

"Huh? I gave you some peach juice the other day."

"It's like what I just said: _**real**_ sweets."

"Well, you need to eat healthy, not just ramen and frozen dinners."

Ami just smiled, feeling jealous about how Ryuuji cared about Taiga's health. She glanced over at him, remembering that the only dinners that were any good for her came from him. Her relatives were too busy to cook on the weekdays, and her cooking skills were far worse than any housewife. After the winter break, Ryuuji was the first one to take notice she was not eating heathy and offered her some pork. At first, she put the packs of meat away, knowing well she could not cook. During the week though, Ryuuji's kindness got the best of her and when her aunt was on her day off, she offered to help to make lunch and dinner. It just took Ryuuji, the man she wanted to be with, to change her attitude. She noticed Ryuuji looking back at her with a smile and slightly blushed.

"So, let's go."

Ryuuji lead the way as they walked out of the arcade. The eyes of Hakuoh never left them, even after they exited the mall.


	14. Chapter 14

The three were immediately seated at the cake shop, cutting in front of three couples in line. Ryuuji felt the death glares on his back as he was told by the waitress that they had a special seating for him and his party. Ryuuji assumed this was all Hakuoh's doing. Even if he was with the famous Ami Kawashima, there would still be a tad of a wait, maybe five minutes tops. Of course, they would have apologized for taking what they cited to be so long. Most likely Ami would cheerfully say thank you, but in her mind, she would complain about how long the waitresses and waiters took. Ryuuji and company sat down at a wooden table near a large, elegant window. Ryuuji then realized the window was large enough for anyone from the outside to look inside. Even though there were no securities cameras, Hakuoh was still watching from outside the shop and through his father's employees. A female waitress with long, purple hair and blue eyes approached them. She wore a pinkish maid dress, which seemed to be the uniform for the establishment.

"Hello. My I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have water," said Ryuuji.

"I'll go with a Cola," said Ami.

"Soy milk," said Taiga.

"Um, we have regular milk."

Taiga narrowed her eyes at the waitress. Tension was high between them, causing the waitress to nervously smile.

"Right, a cup of soy milk."

The waitress left in a rush. As Ryuuji grabbed the menus on the table and passed them around, Ami looked at Taiga.

"Soy milk? Since when do you drink soy milk?"

"Well, if it's like beans, it will help."

Ami was confused by what she said. She faced Ryuuji, only to see his hand covering his face. She looked back at Taiga who had crossed her arms and formed a small blush on her cheeks. Confused, she looked back at Ryuuji.

"Am I missing something?" she asked to no one in particular.

Ryuuji dropped his hand.

"Well-"

A sharp pain entered his leg. The little tiger, who had sat across from Ryuuji, had kicked his shin. Annoyed, he sternly faced Taiga. She displayed a pouted face. Ryuuji coughed to clear his throat and faced Ami.

"Ami, how is it going in the modeling business? Do you have any photo shoots coming up?"

Ami wanted to challenge why Ryuuji changed the subject, but she let it slide. It seemed kind of personal to Taiga. The pouted face had given it away.

"Oh, um, not for a while. We have those college placement tests."

Ryuuji remembered that the college placement tests were in fact coming up in a few weeks. However, he did not care much for it. He was not a bad student. It was just why bother trying to go when you had no money to get in for college.

"Say Ryuuji, are you going to college?"

"Um," started Ryuuji, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I'm not sure if I am college material."

"Huh? Aren't you like the top twenty-five in are class?"

"I'm more like the twenty-fifth," sighed Ryuuji.

"Yeah, but you're smart enough," she said, and then whispered, "and smarter than me."

"Did you say something?"

Ami shook her head.

"Nothing, but Ryuuji, you should try to see what you want to do. I kind of image you as a chef."

"A chef?"

Ami nodded, silently blushing.

"The food you make is good. Too good. I'm pretty sure if you opened a restaurant, it would be successful."

"Yeah," Ryuuji breathed, knowing that he had to think about it more. He had time to think about it. After all, he had one more year to think long and hard. Maybe being a chef would be nice.

"And you might even get your own cooking show."

"I don't know about my plans, but I have to think about it."

"But Ryuuji-"

"There's a lot more about entering college than just scores," he replied, slightly coldly.

Ami felt she was on thin ice with him. She figured not to press any further.

"How about you?" asked Ryuuji. "What do you plan to do after high school?"

"Oh. I think I'll take acting lessons and follow my mom."

"Right, your mom is shooting a film right now."

"Yeah. She's in Kochi, shooting for a movie. I think they're almost done."

"So then, you'll do no more modeling."

"Basically. I got into modeling because my dad forced me to. Even after he left, I still continued because it's an opportunity to get famous and then go into acting."

"Um… Don't American models do that and then fail?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like that girl from Transformers."

Ryuuji somewhat slowly pronounced the actors name in English.

"Me-gan F-ox."

"Oh, Megan Fox. Please, I'll develop better acting skills than her."

Ryuuji formed a smile.

"You probably will. And you say her name so effortlessly. Do you go to America often?"

"Just like beaches and resorts. Hey, I can let you come with me if you want."

"To America? I don't want to be a hassle or anything."

"No, it's fine. Think of it as a reward to spend time with Ami-chan."

Both of them heard someone clear their throat. They looked across the table and saw Taiga staring coldly at them. Ryuuji was taken by her stare as Ami gently rubbed her finger on her chin.

"Oh, Taiga can come too."

"The way you make it sound is like it's involuntary," sneered Taiga.

"Well, I'm not sure," said Ryuuji. "For us to go with you, we would have to buy tickets, find a room in hotel, and still have money for food and sight-seeing."

"What do you mean we? Stupid Dog."

Right, Taiga's father still owns that banking company or whatever. These two are richer than me, yet they are totally dense when it comes to taking care of themselves. I'm like their unpaid maid.

"Don't worry about room or airfare. I can cover for you for the airplane ticket for helping me out."

Ami then silently tilted her head down in a way a cute girl was hiding the fact she was embarrassed.

"And I can always ask for a two-bed room, so you can stay in my room."

Ryuuji did not really know how to reply and just stood still, blushing. Taiga pushed herself out of the table and stood to her feet. Ryuuji and Ami faced her as her cheeks were swallowed.

"H-Hey! Th-There's no wa-way the t-t-two of-of you are-are-are-are sharing a room if we go. Ryuuji's my dog, so if we go, he stays in my room."

Being the klutz she was, Taiga really thought of what she said two seconds after she said it. Her face reddened as a red tomato and steam seemed to be coming out of her ears, metaphorically. She looked down and took a deep breath to relax.

"Get me the strawberry shortcake."

Taiga left to the restrooms. Ryuuji watched her leave and then faced Ami, who sat next to him.

"Hey, you didn't have to go that far."

Ami had dropped her teasing face.

"Geez, aren't you being Tagia's big-shot father?"

"Look. All I'm saying is to not tease her in something that wouldn't happen."

"You think I'm joking about that," she mumbled as her face grew serious. "Stupid."

Ryuuji was taken by surprise at her words. She sighed.

"I'm not joking. I think it'll be fine if I had a real friend with me. I may need to pull some strings, but I think I can do it."

Can't even take a hint. Stupid Ryuuji… No. He's not the only stupid one. Why did I have to fall for him?

The waitress came back with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Ami ordered a red velvet piece of cake, and Ryuuji ordered an angel cake and Taiga's strawberry shortcake. The waitress left as Ryuuji looked out towards where the restrooms were.

"I hope Taiga is alright. She just used the restroom at the arcade and now here."

"Don't rush it, Ryuuji. A girl needs her privacy."

Ami had a feeling why Taiga would take long. When Taiga rushed herself to the restroom at the arcade, it was not the fact she needed to go. The whole situation with Ryuuji giving Ami the bear had upset her, and she just needed a place to vent her feelings. Ami knew what she was doing. She had heard the whimpers from Taiga and the aura for the need to get over Ryuuji. However, the fact she was struggling with it was a clear implication that Taiga truly loved Ryuuji. She may try to deny it all she wanted, but there was no way of escaping it. Even if she ran away, the thought would still linger, because the fact Taiga truly loved Ryuuji. Ami lightly clenched her fists.

"It's not fair," she mumbled to herself.

"Ami, did you say something?"

Ami quickly relaxed and changed faces. She shook her head.

"Nope."

Ryuuji did not buy it.

"Are you sure? You seem un-"

"Ryuuji, I'm fine. Don't press on it."

Ami looked slightly down. Suddenly, she felt warmth on her head. She looked over to Ryuuji to see him in adult mood. She mentally blushed.

"When are you going to stop? Something's wrong. You're just being childish again."

She diverted her eyes away from Ryuuji with a sadden expression.

"It's not fair," she grumbled.

"Fair? What's not fair?"

"Geez, Ryuuji. Do you know anything about a girl's feelings?"

Ryuuji's blushed as he retracted his hand from Ami's head to the back of his neck. Ami completely faced him.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Just answer me."

"Well, probably not. Yasuko is the only female I got to know really well."

"Yasuko? You mean your mom? Stupid Ryuuji. That doesn't count. I mean those girls that you could…d-date."

Ryuuji's blush deepened as he dropped his hand to his lap.

"The first girl I got to know why was Taiga, and then you, and then Kushieda. I get it when you and Taiga are angry, sad, and happy. I just don't know why."

"You don't know why?" wondered Ami, kind of irritated.

"I do try to find reasoning, but I mostly don't get it… I learned that when you seemed upset with me after winter break. I thought I knew why, but it wasn't the true reason. You know, the more I think about it, the more I realize I'm clueless as to why you were mad at me."

Ami thought back to that time in the beginning of the semester. She was annoyed by Ryuuji by the fact he was still playing this game of house with Taiga and Minori. She basically wanted that whole idea to drop and for Ryuuji to choose between them. She knew one of them would get hurt. That is why she did not get involved in the actual gameplay and acted more like a catalyst. However, the more she pushed and became involved with the three, the more she would likely fall into the game and acted like the close coworker of the father who was interested in him. She was not only mad at Ryuuji, but in some slight way or form, she was also mad at herself.

"Oh, yeah, that. That's old history. What's important is the future and how we respond to it."

"Doesn't the future get dictated by the present?"

Embarrassed, Ami pouted.

"Yo-You know what I mean."

* * *

Finishing up in the restroom with fixing her natural appearance, Taiga looked at the mirror with her stubborn, irritated face.

"Stupidchi. Stupid Dog. I'm being treated like the third wheel. Why am I even here? It's obvious it's a date."

Taiga turned off the faucet and looked at the mirror again. She looked at her whole image, especially at her chest, and sighed.

How can I compete with her?

With that thought, Taiga walked out of the restroom with her head down and walked through the short hallway that had the doors to the restrooms and a payphone. Upon entering the large dining floor, she lifted her head. She wished she had not done so. She saw her table in the distance and the two people sitting there. She had witnessed something she knew that was a part of a date, and she had just seen it: Ami leaning over and kissing Ryuuji.


	15. Chapter 15

Ami leaned back from the kiss and looked away, too embarrassed to face Ryuuji. She did manage to shoot a glance at him and saw his bewildered face. It was to be expected. She had caught him from surprise. With Taiga gone and them alone, it would be easier to convince Hakuoh that Ryuuji and she were an item.

"What was…" Ryuuji breathed, still shocked at what had happened.

"It seems you're not the only one getting personal text messages," Ami replied, not looking up at him.

Ryuuji realized the meaning of her words, remembering those text messages he got from Hakuoh. Those texts were directed to him alone, because if Ami would have known, she would not have any time to plan. He probably got wind of this when Ami outsmarted him at the clothing department. Since she also knew Ryuuji had to comment on her clothes she picked, she thought of a way to include Taiga. This would be problematic to a guy organizing the game if a team was competing with him. To take the lead again, he sent a decoy text to both of them, and then, he had sent Ryuuji a private text, but Ami had his phone when he sent it, so the plan for Ryuuji giving the prize to only one girl could be tested. As Ami was comforting Taiga in the girl's restroom, Hakuoh sent Ryuuji the private text about the cake shop, along with how he was supposed to sit next to Ami. Ryuuji thought no harm in this, but Hakuoh's target was the person who thwarted his private text messages to Ryuuji: Ami.

"Is that why you kissed me?"

Ami nodded, still embarrassed.

"He sent me a text to kiss you in the cake shop. At first, I was just going to kiss you on the cheek, but that damn bastard specified. Sorry. Since Taiga was gone, I just thought it would be best."

"Thought it would be best as to what?"

Ami's eyes widened in horror as her blush quickly faded away. She looked up to see Taiga sit down with a chilly look in her eyes. The aura from the tiger was enough to form icicles down one's spine. Ami tilted her look to her left to see a tensed and confused Ryuuji. Was it possible…Taiga had seen them?

The waitress came back with their order. The three just looked at the pieces of cake. Taiga was the first to dig in, but before she took the first bite, she heard Ryuuji and Ami thank for the food. Taiga, feeling that it would be rude not to do so, also grumbled a thanks and ate. The three ate in silence, just concentrating on their cakes. On occasion, Ami shot glances at Ryuuji, and Ryuuji shot glances at both Ami and Taiga. Taiga was the first one to finish as Ryuuji and Ami were only halfway done with their slices. She gulped down her milk swiftly and got out of the chair. The sound of the chair caused Ryuuji and Ami to look up at her.

"I'm going back home," she emotionlessly said.

"Why not wait?" suggested a nervous Ryuuji. "We could walk back together."

"No thanks. I don't want to spoil your date."

"Huh?" wondered Ami innocently. "You think-"

"Shut it, Ami," she said with some emotion and the returned to her cold-hearted voice. "Obviously, this is a date. The shopping, the arcade, the cake shop… All the things Ami likes. And then Ryuuji picking her dress, giving her the bear, and…kissing her."

Ryuuji's and Ami's eyes both widened; filled with guilt.

Dammit, thought Ami. She did see it.

"But Taiga-"

"Save it, Ryuuji. After all, I'm the idiot who agreed to this. I thought Ami was my friend and I wanted to help her, but I see that faith towards friends is meaningless. They backstab you for their own benefit. Heh… I guess that's how the human mind works."

Taiga turned away from them and started walking away, but soon, she stopped.

"Oh. Ryuuji, you're no longer my dog…or a friend I want to talk to anymore. Be happy with Ami, and don't come back to me once she dumps you."

With that, Taiga left them and exited the restaurant. Ryuuji got to his feet, wanting to chase Taiga, but Ami's hand had grabbed his arm. He looked down to see her shaking head.

"Don't leave," she begged in a quiet voice.

"But I need to-"

"He might be watching."

Ryuuji looked back at her with disgust in his eyes.

"Is that all you care about? Boy, you are selfish."

Ryuuji was waiting for another excuse, but after a few moments of silence, Ami responded.

"You're right. I'm just using you and Taiga to get out of my problem that doesn't concern you two. I am selfish. I'm such an idiot."

She tightened her grip around Ryuuji's arm, shaking in nervousness.

"I'm the stupid one. I'm the klutz. I'm the one who is lost. I made Taiga so angry that she not only ever wants to talk to me, but she also doesn't want to see you. I broke your friendship for the sake of my selfish desires. I…It wasn't…"

Tears started to roll down Ami's eyes. Feeling guilty for what she had done, that was all she had for a response. How was she supposed to mend the bond between Ryuuji and Taiga? She had known that Taiga had taken a liking to Ryuuji. Ami realized this of Taiga before she had any feelings for the guy. Now, Hakuoh had tested her emotions she wished to be with. She had thought that the thing where a fake couple creates the sensation that they were a real couple to the outside world was going to be enough to convince Hakuoh. However, it failed. She wanted it to succeed though, so the guy would leave her alone. That's why she agreed to the stupid game, putting innocent friends at risk for her own gain. However, that had backfired, and now, Taiga left. Soon, Ryuuji would leave too, and she, the real she, will be alone again. Just then, a hand patted her on the head, stopping her from crying any further.

"Maybe you are all those things, but you're also smart and determined. You can turn feuds into wars, but at the same time, you can bring peace. You are prideful, but you show pity when you are controlled by fear. Look, Kawashima Ami. You may be what you think you are, but all these things just show your determination to win."

Ryuuji sat back down, removing his hand from Ami's head.

"He planned for this. All this time, he was pushing me away from you, using Taiga."

Ryuuji clenched his fists.

"Just thinking about it-"

Ryuuji closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Ryuuji," came Ami's delicate voice. "Go with Taiga. I'll be fine. I'll manage on my own."

Ryuuji shook his head.

"No."

A bewildered Ami looked up at Ryuuji.

"To be honest, I don't like that guy. Just knowing what he did to you, playing with Taiga, and making me feel like the bad guy…"

Ryuuji smiled, making Ami a little crept out by it.

"Ami, I can't explain it now, but I'll be by your side. Let's finish up here and head out."

Ryuuji turned back and then went back to eating his cake slice. Ami, rather amazed by his short declaration, turned back around to her cake with a faint blush.

I'll be by your side.

She smiled at the kind thought.

* * *

Taiga stormed down the sidewalk, surprising and frightening people who were walking pass her. She reached a crosswalk and looked up at the sky

Stupid Ryuuji. Stupid Ami. Why did they have to fall in love? If anything, it should be…

She stopped her thoughts, softening her face. She formed a fake smirk.

"This wish… It's becoming less and less unfulfilling. The God of Broken Hearts is ignoring my wish and making me suffer. Why? I just wished that I would not love Ryuuji anymore. Why isn't it working? Is he just taunting me, like that kid Ami said she needed help to get rid of? Grr… Stupid Ami. If it wasn't for that Hakuoh boy… Wait, Didn't I see him that day when Ryuuji and Ami were gonna talk to him.

Taiga soon heard a chime coming from her purse. She opened it and grabbed her phone. She flipped it open and looked at the screen.

"Why did I get a text message from him?"

* * *

Ryuuji and Ami walked slowly once they entered the park where they would always meet in the morning. While in the cake shop, Ryuuji had received a text after returning from the bathroom. He was approaching Ami with his phone in his hand. He saw Ami looking at something on her phone. She soon closed it and faced Ryuuji, telling him that Hakuoh said the date was over. He double-checked his phone to verify.

"Looks like we're early," said Ami as she and Ryuuji were now standing in front of the small playground.

Ami looked at the playground and saw the swings. She formed a small smile and walked up to the swing. She sat down on it, gripping the chains of the swing tightly. She faced Ryuuji.

"Say, Ryuuji. Can you give me a push?"

Ryuuji saw no harm in it and got behind Ami. He pushed her forward, throwing her into the air. She would come back to him, and then he would gently push her forward. Ami's smile grew to the point where she giggled.

"This brings back memories."

"Your childhood?" wondered Ryuuji.

"No. It happened recently."

She stopped her swinging motion by planting her feet on the ground, shortly skidding to a stop.

"When you and Taiga found me here."

"Didn't that just happen last week? You make it sound it happened a while back."

"But it's still a memory."

She looked down, fidgeting with her hair with her right hand. She was thankful that Ryuuji could not see her face. She silently blushed.

"About that kiss… I-I'm sorry."

Ryuuji did not say anything and blushed. Ami bit her lips.

"And that was my first?"

"Huh? Did you say anything?"

Ami shook her head.

"I was just wondering if you had ever kissed a girl."

Ryuuji looked up, blushing.

"N-n-no. Um, because of how I look and stuff."

"Because of how you look? What are you talking about? You…look fine to me."

Ryuuji's eyes widened at Ami's words, but then they shrunk back to their original state.

"Thanks…um… How about for you?"

"My first kiss? Well, that's kind of embarrassing for me. See, if I say yes, it'll be awkward. If I saw no, it's offensive to you. Better not to tell."

"Geez, aren't you avoiding it."

"The thing is not to avoid it. You just have to face life head-on, taking any opportunity thrown at you. You know, live life."

"... But that mentally…doesn't help you forever. You have to be careful before making choices. You are more likely to succeed if let things slow down and think."

"Don't listen to him, Kawashima. Just take life by the crouch."

Ami and Ryuuji turned towards the sidewalk to see a smiling Hakuoh. Ami got to her feet as Ryuuji stared him down.

"What took you so long?" asked an annoyed Ami. "It's getting dark."

"Relax, Kawashima. It's not like anything bad will happen to you."

Ami narrowed her eyes. Hakuoh just smirked and faced Ryuuji.

"And you performed well. I mean that bear and the kiss just sent your friend to tears. Are you really that dense of the girl's feelings?"

Ryuuji clenched his fists, and his eyes burned with range. Hakuoh sighed.

"Before you try to go Incredible Hulk on me, consider the game. Plus, knowing you Takasu, violence is never right with you. You do get mad, but fists of fury aren't within you… To both of you, let me rate you on your date. To be honest Kawashima, I thought you would have a more mature and logical way of thinking, but is my threat so much that you caved in under pressure?"

"Shut up and just say that we passed so I don't have to see your ugly face anymore."

Hakuoh smirked.

"You think you passed? Idiot."

"Wh-What? But-but-"

"A person could see it as a pass, but another would see it as a fail. It's just a judgment thing. That's why we have a grading system, but even that could be manipulated by whoever is in charge. Kawashima Ami…prepare for your life to end."


	16. Chapter 16

Ami trembled in fear as she heard Hakuoh's words. Hakuoh just stood there and smirked.

"Are you really that stupid, Kawashima? What made you think I would let you win?"

"But, you said this game would… you bastard."

"Kawashima, the results of the game are based solely on me. Your judge was me. The decider of the game is me. Would I really design a game where I lose?"

Ami wanted to speak, but she found no words. He was right. He was the designer of the game while gambling in the game. Why would he allow himself to lose? Even when they were dating, if you called it that, he got his way. She gritted her teeth and shook her fists.

"But I proved we were a couple. I even…kissed Ryuuji."

Ryuuji blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, something I didn't enjoy, but it had to be done."

"If you didn't enjoy it, why tell Ami to do that?" demanded Ryuuji.

"Oh, so you didn't like the kiss?"

Ryuuji's blush deepened, but he had the courage to continue talking.

"I'm not saying that. I feel this whole thing was for your benefit."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked Ryuuji.

"It seems I was one step ahead of you this time."

That's not where I'm getting at, dummy, thought Ami.

He looked from Ami to Hakuoh. He took a step forward.

"I warned her you would do something like this, and I was right. All you want is to destroy her image. You want to make her the laughing stock of the modeling world. It may even destroy her dream of being an actress."

Ryuuji clenched his fists.

"You sicken me."

"Oh, so you figured it out since the beginning?"

Ryuuji nodded.

"I only played along since Ami needed him. You are a loathsome man that cornered her and tied a leash around her."

"Come on, I'm not that bad to put a leash on her. Blackmailing is more humane. But yes. And what's even better is having you along the ride. She dating a commoner, especially you, would turn any head around. Gossip would spread, and they would question her own choice. Even her agent might want her to not see you again."

Hakuoh reached into his pocket in his gray jacket he wore and pulled out a small camera.

"The photos I took of you two will come in handy."

Ami half-closed his eyes.

"Really? That's your plan? Who really cares about those pictures?"

"Well, the photos are just 'evidence' of the 'truth' the 'anonymous' photographer said about what he happened to see."

"What?!" Ami exclaimed as her eyes and mouth trembled in fear. "You bastard! You would stoop so low as to lie."

"It's not a complete lie if you have a thing for the guy."

Ryuuji's eyes widened. He glanced back at Ami who stood sternly, trying her best to hide her expression.

"So…so what? I… Our relationship is friendly. We are friends. Good friends. We may have fights and quarrels. We might not agree, and we might not talk to each other when irritated, but what friends don't have their struggles. I asked Ryuuji out for the sake of my selfishness. He warned me about this…but I…I was childish. Still, he continued to support me… To me, Ryuuji's a special friend. A friend I can trust and who understands the real me, even more than myself a couple of times."

Ami glanced over to Ryuuji and faked a smile.

"Ryuuji, you did tell me this would happen. When Fujita spread this lies with the photos, I'll be the one to save you. I'll say that you did not force me, and that I asked you out to use you as a shield. I'll counter his lies with my truth. My career will probably go down the drain, but it's my fault anyways."

Ami looked down in shame. Soon, she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. She looked up to face a smiling Ryuuji. He shook his head and turned around to face Hakuoh, like if he was a knight protecting a damsel in distress.

"You may be sly and clever as a fox, but as I said, I figured it all out. Did you really think I would let a person like you get the best of Ami? I mean us."

"Us?" wondered Hakuoh.

Soon, a small tiger rushed out of some nearby bushes behind him and kicked his spine. The impact was hard enough to send the camera flying out of Hakuoh's hands. Ryuuji made no effort to catch it, and it smacked the concrete, breaking into a few pieces as the main body of the camera was still intact. Ryuuji calmly picked it up and looked at Hakuoh as he stumbled to keep himself from falling to the ground in pain.

"What the hell," he sneered, turning his head back to see a short girl with honey blond hair looking at him with such disgrace in her eyes. "Y-you? But how-"

"You should've never told us to go to that cake shop."

Hakuoh looked over at Ryuuji, leering at him.

"Ami always said you were looking. It made sense since we were in the mall your family ran. You had the cameras watching us. The only places there were no cameras were the bathrooms. I found it weird when I happen to see that woman walked into the restroom. It wasn't that fact that she was a woman janitor. See, I have a thing for cleaning, so I'm keen when it comes to details. I saw her fingernails were slightly new, almost if she had painted them the day before. When we were leaving, I then saw the same janitor exiting the restroom when Ami and Taiga were walking back. That's when I realized you did not have your eyes in the restrooms. After Taiga left, I excused myself to the restroom. I knew Taiga would be mad to respond to any text, so I text one of my friends to text Taiga to meet me at the park. I had already seen the text of meeting you in the park when I was in the restroom. I just acted I got the text in front of Ami to make you think I just opened the new message."

Hakuoh closed his eyes in an embarrass sort of way and smirked.

"So, you broke the rules? You lost the game through breaking the rules."

"Does it even matter?"

"…I guess not. I will still destroy Kawashima."

"Hey, stupid chicken. Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Hakuoh looked back to see Taiga. Though he acted cool and cunning, fear had taken over him from just looking at Taiga. The collective self he amplified to be was replaced by the chicken he was. He nervously smiled and then tried to reach for the fallen camera. It seemed the USB on it was not broken. As he reached for it, a kick on the butt knocked him down. His face hit the camera before hitting the cement. While down, Taiga stopped on his back forcefully, almost making the guy cry.

Ami walked up beside Ryuuji and saw Hakuoh being pinned down by Taiga's rock-hard stomps. The man who she feared to the point where it sent chills down her spine was now tearful and pathetic due to Taiga's submission. She looked down, thinking how right Ryuuji was and how wrong she had been. How could she be so blind? Hakuoh was not going to let her win. Her naivety got the best of her. Her understanding expression grew a small smirk. She looked down at the camera and repeatedly stomped on the device. Her rage built up more and more as she blamed herself for how stupid she had been. The camera soon was destroyed to the point where the USB port had broken off. She smiled creepily down at Hakuoh as he managed to look up as Taiga's foot drilled into his spine. Hakuoh's eyes squinted in pain.

"I've been an idiot to think I could beat your game. I've been stupid…really stupid…but now, thanks to my friends, I see that I still have a chance. Say, Taiga. Let's take Fujita to the bushes."

"Fine by me," shrugged Taiga, cracking her knuckles. "This guy really pissed me off today."

Ami smiled and turned to Ryuuji.

"Hey, Ryuuji. Can you guard our stuff?"

A little concerned, Ryuuji nodded. Kind of shocked, he watched the defenseless boy get dragged by the two fiercest girls in his classroom into the shadows of the park. He looked up at the night sky and sighed, hearing the stomping and punching sounds somewhat near him.

* * *

Monday had come, and students at the local high school were walking to start the day of learning. Ryuuji and Taiga were no exception. The couple was in their winter uniforms, walking to school. They were passing through the park, as they did every walk to and fro from school.

"Say, Taiga," brought up Ryuuji. "I never got to say I was sorry."

"About what?" Taiga wondered, facing Ryuuji.

"About that date with Ami, and how I acted."

Taiga looked down and blushed lightly.

"It-it was more of his thing than you. Ami told me the texts you got from him during… So, just drop it. You were just being kind…"

Taiga then whispered to herself.

"But that kiss…"

"Did you say something?"

Taiga looked up at him quickly with a pouted face.

"Nothing, Stupid Dog."

Ryuuji sighed and looked forward.

"Hey, for dinner, I was thinking some pork cutlets."

Taiga faced Ryuuji and smiled.

"Thanks, Ryuuji, but we can go to Johnny's. I'll pay for you."

Ryuuji was confused by this. Usually, his meat cooking had Taiga on all fours. Yet, she had just suggested they go out, just the two of them. He smiled and patted her on the head, causing her cheeks to flush.

"Johnny's it is."

Taiga smiled.

As Ryuuji moved his hand from Taiga's head, a familiar voice was heard close to them. They looked forward to see Ami waving at them. She hurriedly approached them and slightly bowed.

"Thank you."

She properly stood back up and faced them.

"I'm pretty sure after that, Fujita won't bother me."

"Boy, I hated that guy."

Ami blinked in confusion. There had been something in her mind about why Taiga was there.

"Taiga, I know Ryuuji briefly explained it, but how where you at the park already?"

Taiga smirked.

"Kitamura texted me about it. I was walking home and got a text from him. At first, I thought it was school-related, but when I read it, he told me about what was going on. I hated that guy ever since day one, and when I heard that, I knew I had to do something."

Ami's eyes widened.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Stupidchi. The way the guy treated me pissed me off so much. It was more for me."

"But what made you believe Kitamura?"

"Oh, I trust him more than two mutts in heat."

Ryuuji sighed.

"C'mon. We'll be late for class."

The three continued their walk to school. They made it to the building with only couple of minutes to spare. They entered the building, changed their shoes, and walked down the hallways to reach their class. They opened the door to see that most of the class was seated and their teacher was getting ready for lecture. Yuri, their teacher, looked at them and smirked.

"Just barely made it."

She faced Ami.

"Oh, Ami. I got word that Fujita had transferred out."

"Oh. Th-that's good. He told me that he was only staying here…until some issues were fixed."

"Really? He never mentioned any issues."

"Oh, yes."

Ryuuji and Taiga decided to take their seats as Ami still talked to Yuri.

"Just some troubles at home, but it seemed it got resolved."

"Oh, um, okay. Take your seat then. I'm about to start."

"…Um, Teacher, could I say a few things?"

"Do you bring some announcements?"

"Kind of. Please, Teacher. I just need a couple of minutes."

"…I guess it's okay."

Ami smiled and walked to the front of the class. She took a deep breath as the students drew their attention to her, overhearing that she needed to make a few announcements. Honestly, who would say no to the famous model?

"These past two weeks, you've seen Ryuuji and I dating. The truth was that I asked him to. See, Hakuoh…"

Ryuuji just sat in his desk with a smile as he heard the truth being poured out. She revealed everything to the class, even hinting about her real personality. The students stood still as they heard Ami. Ryuuji noticed Yusaku looked back at Ryuuji and smiled at him for a job well done. Earlier in the school year, he had asked Ryuuji and Taiga to try to help her reveal her true self to the world. Now, just seeing his childhood friend explain the truth about herself and her past was something he could only marvel at. He faced forward as Ami was wrapping up the summary of the last two weeks.

"So, you asked Ryuuji to be your fake boyfriend in order to trick this Fujita dude?" questioned Koji Haruta.

Ami nodded.

"Yeah. It was just an act to try to trick Fujita."

Ryuuji suddenly felt the cold stares from the guys on him, with the same thought in their minds.

It didn't look like a fake act.

"But thanks to Ry…Takasu and Taiga, I'm able to say these things. Sorry for lying to you all. I just hope you can accept me for the real me. Thank you."

She bowed slightly, waiting for their response. She soon heard a clap and looked up. The clapping came from Taiga. Soon, she heard one from Ryuuji, then Yusaku, then rest of her friends, and then the entire class. She was surprised at first as she stood up, but then a smile of gratitude appeared.

"Thank you, everyone."

She smiled and started walking to her seat, which was in the corner of the room, near the window. She passed by Kitamura's desk and soon stopped next to Ryuuji's desk, which was to her left, also next to the window. She faced him and leaned over, quickly kissing him on the cheek. His face reddened as the applause from the class died down. Shock and confusion were written on Ryuuji's classmates' faces. Ami moved back from his cheek and smiled.

"Don't worry, Takasu. It's a friend kiss, not like the one yesterday. Just saying thank you for everything you've done for me."

Ami walked to her chair. At first, Ryuuji could only look at Ami, but a pencil hit his face. He looked to see that was from Taiga, but he meet the irritated eyes from every male in the class, minus Kitamura. He looked forward and hid himself behind his notebook.

"So, Teacher, what's the lesson for today," he hurriedly said.

As class got underway, Ami looked out of the window.

Don't worry, Taiga. I won't interfere anymore. You love Ryuuji, don't you? I'll support you and help you to get that man to see he is yours.

Ami pressed her finger against her lips and smiled.

Seems that my New Year's wish came true.

* * *

**So that's the end, and hopefully the ending was well suited. Usually, endings aren't my thing, but stories do have to end. It was my first Toradora fanfiction. Hoped you enjoyed it, and thank you for your support.**


End file.
